The Plains of Rohan
by OrliBloomedMe
Summary: SEQUEL to Fantasy World! On the plains of Rohan, there is adventure to be sought and love to be conquered... but will it turn out for the best in the end? R&R please! Most likely in the cattagory of a Marry-sue? ::shrugs:: who knows? CHAP 4 UP!!!!!
1. His Blessing

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! There might be something important in it!

**Authors Note**: There is a God! For Ami has finally posted the sequel to Fantasy World! Lol, I know that's what yall are thinking! Any ways…I'm so sorry for the wait! But better late then never huh? I know a lot of you have been IMing me, and I've told you that this first chapter was gonna be hella long, but I must tell you that my beta reader (Mel) came up with the idea of cutting this long chapter into several ones so that I would be able to post it sooner! And so that is what we are doing! She is now working on chapter two, and so I will try to have that out before too long. ::smiles:: A couple of notes on the story, Ami and Natalia will no longer be called Ami and Natalia, but Nevethiriel and Nevduliniel. And also this story takes place MANY years after the end of Fantasy World. Nurtaur and Nevduliniel now live in Mirkwood with them.

Also, whenever I use a new Elvish word, I will put the meaning of it at the end of the sentence. The Elvish word will be in italics, and so will it's meaning. Also, I will then continue to keep some Elvish words in italics…but would have already put the meanings out. Some names will always be in italics, and some will not. Some names I will put the translation at the end, some I will not. 

Oh, and if you have not read my story Fantasy World, I suggest reading it before you read this, or you might not understand a few things! I know that my grammar sucks in that story, and that the beginning needs some help, and that is why I have every intention of rewriting and having my beta reader check for me before I repost it again!

That's it for right now! Enjoy! And PLEASE review and let me know what you think of it so far! ::smiles:: Ciao!

**Special Thanks**: To Mel! My most awesome beta reader! Her pen name on FF.net is "Melanie". If you have a love for Leggy torture, or just a great read, I recommend her stories! They are some of the best FF work I have EVER read! Thanks for EVERYTHING Mel! You rock my socks! ::smiles::

**Review Replies**: Don't have any reviews too reply to yet…lol

**Disclaimer**: Ok, I do not own anything Tolkien! And while I use names such as Estel, and Nienna…the creation of those names are COMPLETELY his! I only made up the characters to go with those names! Along with some of the original characters from Fantasy World, there will also be new ones. So please don't sue, the only thing of value that you MIGHT get out of it, is my computer…and even it can be a piece of crap sometimes! Thanks! And enjoy!

The Plains of Rohan  
  


**Chapter One**:  
  
His Blessing  
  


The rush of galloping hooves pounding vigorously on the soft earth of the forest of Mirkwood had sliced through the once silent, cool and misty morning air._   
  
"Aut, aut!" On, On_ The rider upon this mare urged his steed on harder.  
  
His blonde locks flew out behind him, and his deep green eyes were sparkling with unleashed excitement. This was what he was born to do. His very being cried out with excitement and his adrenaline rushed.  
  
'Tis true that what was expected of him was to one day claim the throne after his father had gone to the Valinor, and rule all of Mirkwood, but his heart was here - upon his horse, outdoors. With the wind combing through his hair, dodging trees and jumping over streams.  
  
At last his mare burst into a small clearing. "Still, _Luinfalath_." _Loyal One_ He spoke softly, as he eased his horse to a stop and let her drink from the cool stream that flowed there. He patted her neck gently and softly spoke a few calming words to her before lifting his head to the sun that shone through the trees, feeling the bright rays of _Anor caress his face like a lover's tender touch.  
  
At that moment, he imagined himself in an open plain with hill upon endless hill, as far as his Elven eyes could see, of green, lush grass. He sighed and wished so much to be able to urge _Luinfalath_ to gallop across those hills, but feared that they would not get far without running into a nearby tree. _

  
"Estel?"  
  
His eyes flew open and his head whirled in the direction to where the musical voice had spoken his name. He smiled faintly at the other blonde Elf that sat upon a steed in the clearing.   
  
"_Vedui' Atar_. I did not hear you follow me." _Greetings Father_  
  
Legolas Greenleaf smiled warmly at his son, his ageless eyes glittering in youthful glee.   
  
"Aye, I could see that your mind dwelt many leagues away." He brought his horse next to his son's so that it was able to drink from the stream. "Tell me Estel…Where is it your mind takes you so often that leaves the look of longing and excitement to dwell on your face and in your eyes?" Legolas looked over at his son with a small smile on his perfect, bow-shaped lips.   
  
Estel sighed and cast his gaze to his hands that grasped his mare's mane. "The plains of Rohan," he said at last.  
  
Legolas blinked, taken aback as he stared at his son with eyes that held naught but surprise.  
  
Estel lifted his eyes hesitantly to his father's when he had grown silent.  
  
"I know it sounds mad _atar_, but ever since I was but a child, listening to you tell me all the stories of the places that you have been, Rohan just happened to standout at me the most! I see naught but the endless hills that you spoke of, on the quest of the Ring, when I close my eyes." Estel once again lowered his gaze, and Legolas reached out and gripped his son's slender shoulder firmly.  
  
"Estel…forgive my reaction, for it was not meant to condemn. It is just that…'tis such an odd calling for a Wood Elf…" Legolas paused for a minute, and then spoke again. "What of Nienna? Nurtaur and I have been talking about you two…" he started, but Estel cut him off with a sarcastic snort.  
  
"Please _atar_…forgive me, but I do not see that being bound to a maiden will in any way make my dreams come true," he said almost coldly.  
  
Legolas withdrew his hand in shock at his son's words. Disappointment settled in his deep blue orbs at his son's attitude towards it, and Estel looked up at him.  
  
He sighed in anger at himself. "Forgive me _atar…I know she is your best friend's daughter…"  
  
"Nay Estel…Nienna has been your best friend since the two of you could crawl!"_

   
"Exactly _atar_! I can see Nienna as no more than a dear little sister. Cannot you see that?"  
  
Legolas sighed and slid off his horse.  
  
"Follow me Estel…"  
  
Estel gave his father a questioning look, but did not argue and slid off his horse as well. He followed his father deep into the woods, until at last they came into a little clearing. Estel's deep green orbs looked around in wonder.  
  
There was a small glistening pool in the midst of green, lush grass. The pool was being fed by water falling like wet diamonds, lightly down the rock wall's that surrounded it. Stretched out over the water was a large, flat rock, and that was where Legolas sat.  
  
Legolas admired his son from where he sat, and a l wave of pride settled in.  
  
Estel stretched up to Legolas' height, and looked every bit like his father. Same handsome, defined jaw line and high, proud cheekbones. His lips went into that perfect bow-shape, and his smile held the same youthful excitement and wondrous beauty as his father's had long ago. And it often left Legolas a remembrance of his younger years. Since then Legolas' face had grown wiser and stronger, but still held the same handsome features and a carefree and beautiful smile.  
  
There was one thing that Estel possessed of his mother, however. Her eyes. Which was fine with Legolas; he had always thought Nevethiriel's deep green eyes to be one of the most beautiful things about her.  
  
This brought a smile to Legolas' face, and he looked around the enchanting surroundings. Memories flooded his mind and caressed him with warmth.  
  
"_Atar_?"  
  
Legolas felt a soft hand on his arm, and he turned to his son with a smile. "This is the place Estel, where your _atara_ found me, and saved me from death…" _Mother_  
  
Estel's eyes widened and he looked around, for he knew the story well. The story of his mother and father was one of his favorites.  
  
"I thought I had lost her, but alas…she came back to me. And with her Estel, she brought the best gift that Iluvatar could have ever blessed me with…"  
  
Estel smiled and looked at his father. He knew of what he spoke of, but fell silent to let his father finish.  
  
"She brought me you, Estel. I only pray that a day will come where you will find the maiden of your dreams. Who will love you and care for you…and give her life for you."  
  
Estel lowered his gaze and sighed. "_Atar_, I understand, but until I have fulfilled my heart's cries…I can think of naught else," he said, exasperated.  
  
"Then go…"  
  
Estel raised his head in surprise. "What?"  
  
"I said go…Estel."   
  
Estel was taken aback. "_Atar_…are you giving me your permission to leave Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas sighed and patted his son's knee. "Nay Estel…you are no longer a child. You have grown into a handsome and strong Elf - I could wish for no more. Nay…I give you not my permission for you do not need it, but if you are asking me for my blessing…then you have it."  
  
Estel broke into a smile that was an exact replica of his fathers and wrapped his arms around him in a strong hug. "Thank you _atar," he said.  
  
Legolas smiled faintly as he hugged his son back. He was proud of him, but his heart broke at the thought of letting him go. He quickly swallowed his feelings when his son pulled back suddenly.  
  
"What about _atara_? She will surely not be so generous with her blessing _atar_."  
  
Legolas lifted his chin in thought. "Nay…this is certain."  
  
"And she would kill you for sure if she found out that you let me go."  
  
Legolas nodded his head. "Aye…this is also certain," he added dryly. "Well Estel…you will just have to make it as if I had nothing to do with it," he said as he stood.  
  
"How _atar_?" Estel stood as well.  
  
"Why you shall sneak out at night…when we are all asleep and unaware of your whereabouts. 'Tis simple really…"  
  
Estel smiled again. "Aye, 'tis a plan. Then I shall leave as quickly as I can."  
  
Pain flashed through Legolas' eyes briefly, and he tried desperately to hide it from his son, but Estel had seen it and understood. He placed a hand on his father's shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry for me. You have trained me well. My home is here, and I will always be drawn back to it in the end. Do not fear __atar. I promise you that I shall return safely."  
  
Legolas pulled his only son into a strong embrace. "I am proud of you Estel." Finally he pulled away and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Come, you have much to prepare for…and I have much to give you."  
  
"Give me?"  
  
"Aye…what kind of _atar_ would I be to send my only child out to wander Middle-Earth with nothing?"  
  
  
_

*~*~*~*  
  


  
"Oh _atar_! They are magnificent!"   
  
Legolas smiled as he watched his son twirl the long Elvish knives in a few basic steps.  
  
"Aye, they have served me well. I have killed many foes with them Estel. May they be as big a blessing to you as they were to me."  
  
Legolas then picked something else out of the wooden trunk that sat in a back room away from all eyes and knowledge except for Legolas' of course.  
  
Estel's eyes widened when his father unraveled an earthly colored cape.  
  
"_Atar_, this isn't…"  
  
"Aye, 'tis the one from Lorien. Oh, and here…" Legolas pulled out the Lorien leaf clasp and handed both to his son.  
  
Estel took them, eyes wide and full of wonder and excitement. He never thought the day would come where he would hold the items his father once used in the battle to save all of Middle-earth.  
  
Legolas reached down in the trunk again and pulled out a green tunic and leggings. Then he reached down again to retrieve a pair of dark colored wrist guards and a pair of nicely worn boots. Both had the old, royalty symbol of Mirkwood (symbol) etched in gold around them.  
  
He chuckled as he held them up. "These I often wore as well…" he said as he handed them to Estel. "I was about your size then, so you should fit them nicely. They shall suite well for travel. This I am certain."  
  
Estel smiled as he fingered the fine clothing. His attention was drawn as Legolas once again disappeared into the trunk, and this time, he straightened and held in his arms the items that Estel had been waiting for, for all his life: A long bow and a quiver full of arrows. 

Estel quickly placed the items he held in his arms on a nearby chair and watched as his father brought the bow up as if to shoot. He saw his father's face change with expressions of different memories. He could tell the old bow brought many to his mind. Finally Legolas sighed and smiled at his son. He handed the bow over to him and pride weld up in him as he watched his son take a stance and lift the bow as he had just been doing.  
  
"For many years I have saved these items Estel, in hopes that I might someday give them to you."  
  
Estel lowered the bow and gave his father a thankful smile.  
  
"Legolas? Estel? Are you in there," a fair voice called out.  
  
Estel threw his father an alarmed look and Legolas hastily grabbed the things up and shoved them into the trunk, quickly closing it, and not taking a second to think before he swiftly sat on it and crossed his arms to add an affect. Estel looked down and quickly sat as well, just as a fair figure appeared in the doorframe.  
  
Nevethiriel smiled at the two who looked as guilty as a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She laughed as she looked at them. They held the same exasperated look on their faces and tried to act as if nothing was wrong. "Legolas, 'tis fine by me if you show Estel your old things. I mean it's not as if he is actually going to ever use them."  
  
Legolas could not help the grin that formed on his mouth as if saying 'I know something that you do not', and he nodded his head slightly at his wife. Nevethiriel, however did not notice the grin. She walked over to her son and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Nienna is looking for you. She has been for the entire day."  
  
Estel smiled and dipped his head slightly. "Then I shall go and let her find me." He stood and smiled faintly at his father before exiting the small storage room.  
  
Nevethiriel walked over to her husband and he wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. She smiled brightly down at him and he returned her adoring smile. She placed her hands gently on either side his face and brought hers down until their lips met in a small, chaste kiss.  
  
  


*~*~*~*  
  


  
Estel walked down a few halls before finally finding Nienna in a small room with her mother. She was stitching a dress and had a look of utter disgust on her face. He smiled before tapping lightly on the door and pushing it open the rest of the way.  
  
Nienna looked up and right away stood.  
  
"Estel! Oh praise be to the _Valar_! Quick…get me out of here before my _atara _makes me do one more stitch," she said as she walked hastily over to him and began to pull him out of the room.   
  
Estel glanced over his shoulder at Nevduliniel who rolled her eyes at her daughter's remark and laughed lightly. He grinned as he let Nienna pull him out of the room.  
  


Soon they were walking through their favorite garden in silence.  
  
Nienna sighed at last and looked at him. "I do not know where you have been all day Estel, but because you were gone my _atara took that opportunity to try and turn me into a finer lady. So thanks to you I have had to spend the entire day learning proper manners - that I already know, and how to stitch a gown whence it has ripped. I could care less about a ripped gown! I have hundreds of others," she exasperated. "Though now at the end of the day a growing hate for every single one of them has spawned in me."   
  
Estel laughed lightly at his best friend and shook his head.  
  
Nienna also shook her head. "I am not a child anymore Estel! It is not that I do not know proper manners or how to stitch a dress…I just merely choose to be myself!"  
  
"And I would have it no other way. Forgive me Nien, I have spent most of my day with my _atar_…he has shown me much today," he said staring off into the distance.  
  
Nienna looked over and studied him. Her bright blue eyes scanned his face and mood. "Something troubles you," she said at last.  
  
He looked at her shocked and protested, "Nothing troubles me."   
  
Nienna stopped walking and Estel turned to her.  
  
In truth, he was troubled. He was thinking on how much he was going to miss his childhood friend. Estel was only twenty years older then her, and they had grown up together, sharing each other's likes and dislikes. Estel knew that not even his own parent's knew him as well as Nienna did, and the same in return.  
  
She was indeed a beauty. And a great mix between her father and mother. Her eyes were a bright blue as her mothers, and her golden hair reached down past her waist in a slightly curly manor. Her pale, silver skin held much beauty, and her smile was always cheerful and true.  
  
She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"Estel…there is something bothering you. So either you tell me now or wait until later for you know as well as I that I shall surely find out what it is."  
  
Estel smiled. He wished he could tell her, but later it would have to be - when he was gone. He walked up to her and placed his hand on the small of her back as he lead her on.  
  
"Later," was all that he said.  
  
  
_

*~*~*~*  
  


  
That evening, Estel walked lazily down the palace halls. He was on his way to Nienna's chambers to escort her to the dinning halls. When he arrived at the big oak carved door, he lifted his slim hand and knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in," he heard her call out softly.  
  
He opened the door and smiled when he saw her. Three chamber maidens were busying themselves around her in preparation for the feast.  
  
When she saw him, she sighed in annoyance. "I wish with all my soul that my parent's would grant me the privilege of dressing myself. I do not know how they expect me to grow up if I do not even know how to put on a dress," she exclaimed and Estel laughed lightly.  
  
He leaned back on the closed door and crossed his arms across his broad chest. "I shall wait then."  
  
Nienna sighed again as the maiden's let her step down from the stool she stood upon, as to let them inspect the gown, and then she sat in a grand chair so they could do her hair. She glanced at Estel and rolled her eyes. He laughed lightly and shook his head at his friend.  
  
He watched as a maiden pulled back the hair that grazed Nienna's face, and took it behind her head. She twisted it and fashioned it, picking up a silver _mallron leaf clasp and pinned the golden locks from falling in her fair face.  
  
"Are you done," Nienna asked.  
  
The maiden stepped back and admired her work with pride. "Quite," she said.  
  
Nienna smiled and stood. "Good. Thank you," she said and the maiden bowed low.  
  
Nienna turned to Estel with a grin. "So how do I look," she asked as she twirled around once to let Estel observe better.  
  
A bright smile graced his handsome face as he dipped his head in approval. "I dare say little Nien, that your maiden has surpassed herself this night." _

She wore a mere white dress, but it brought out the pure golden color of her hair, thus for making her silvery skin shine. In it's simplicity, it adorned her, making her glow in her beauty.  
  
Nienna rolled her eyes as she took Estel's arm and lead him out of the massive room.  
  
"That is my parents fault," she mumbled as they walked out of her chambers.  
  
"How so?" Estel asked with an amused smile.  
  
"They want me to meet this Elf lord from Rivendell. He arrived just yesterday, and my _atara_ says he seemed very interested at the mention of me. Though honestly…I could care less of an Elf lord of Rivendell, but my parents insist that I act like a perfect lady. Estel…I shall go mad by the end of the night, I swear to the _Valar," she declared and Estel laughed as he shook his head.  
  
"Do not worry little Nien. If you find yourself growing bored with this Elf lord and seek solitude from him, do not hesitate to ask me to join you in a dance or a walk in the gardens." He winked at her slightly and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Estel. I knew I could count on you. I always have been able to count on you, and 'tis a comforting thought that I always will be able to," she said as she hugged his strong arm.  
  
At this, Estel felt sadness creep in slowly. He was leaving her, and she wouldn't be able to count on him as she just said.  
  
He sighed and smiled when she looked up at him questionably.  
  
"Right." Was all he said. _

*~*~*~*

  
When Estel and Nienna entered the massive dinning hall, they were greeted with cheers and smiles. They both smiled joyously and bowed with elegance. They were used to this custom, and they followed the routine of smiling and nodding to the Elves that greeted them as they passed.  
  
When they reached the long table that was set for royalty and most important Elves, Estel pulled back Nienna's seat so she could sit. Just as she sat, Nurtaur walked up to them.  
  
"Nienna _mela_, why don't you come and meet Beleathion? He is expecting your company,"_ Love He spoke softly to her with a smile.  
  
Nienna narrowed her eyes at her father, and his smile widened.  
  
"Come now _tithen pen_. I am asking you to come and simply meet the Elf, not marry him!" __Little One  
  
At this Nienna's expression went completely white, and Nurtaur and Estel laughed. She looked up at Estel and her eyes begged. He understood and nodded.  
  
"Aye little Nien, I shall join you."  
  
She smiled gratefully and stood to follow her father.  
  
She grabbed onto Estel's arm when she saw they were nearing a group of dark haired Elves, which was a sight to stand out in Mirkwood, as Estel's mother always did with her dark locks.  
  
Estel gave her arm a reassuring squeeze when they walked up to the group.  
  
"Beleathion…this is my daughter Nienna," Naurtar introduced proudly, and a tall, dark haired Elf turned.   
  
Nienna's eyes widened. His eyes were a dark, mesmerizing brown and when a smile slowly found it's way onto his lips, Nienna felt her heart skip a beat. He was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
She quickly withdrew her arm from Estel's, and he rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," she said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Lady Nienna, I have been most anxious to meet you," he said as he took her hand. He leaned down and kissed it softly.  
  
Nienna smiled.  
  
"Would you like to accompany me in a dance?" he asked, and Nienna's smile widened.  
  
"I would love too." She accepted his invitation, and threw Estel an excited smile as she let Beleathion lead her out to the dance floor.   
  
Estel smiled, but something inside him flared. He didn't know what it was, and it confused him. He quickly shook it off and turned to talk to Nurtaur, but then stopped. "Uncle Elladan, uncle Elrohir! What in all __Valinor are you doing here," he asked surprised.  
  
The two dark-haired Elves laughed and embraced their nephew.  
  
"We have just come from Rivendell. We traveled with Beleathion," Elladan explained.  
  
"Aye, we could not pass up the chance to come and visit our dear little sister, and quite grown up nephew as well," Elrohir added with a smile.  
  
"Well, I am most insulted."   
  
They all turned to see a smiling Legolas, who had just walked up to the small party of Elves.  
  
Elrohir laughed. "Nay, please do not be, we have come to see you as well Legolas."  
  
Legolas grinned as he placed his hands behind his back and nodded to the two Elves.  
  
"Glad to hear it, but pray tell Elrohir, has your lovely wife joined you on this trip as well," he asked.  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Aye, she has, but she has spotted an old friend and gone to reminisce."  
  
Legolas nodded and searched around the room. "Well, 'tis an odd thing, but I seem to be unable to find my wife as well."   
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked around the room, also.  
  
"Do not tell us Legolas that you have lost our dear little sister again, for if you have I am afraid that Elrohir and I might have to have a talk with you," Elladan teased.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, but smiled when he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist.  
  
He turned to a smiling Nevethiriel.  
  
"Nay…he shall never lose me again." She smiled up at him.  
  
Legolas grinned and leaned down, briefly kissing her lips before turning to the smirking twins with a satisfied smile upon his lips.  
  
"_Vedui'_ Elladan, Elrohir. It brings me much joy to see you." Nevethiriel smiled at her brothers as she went to hug them.  
  
"_Vedui'_ little sister." Elladan smiled as he embraced his sister.  
  
"'Tis good to see you as well," Elrohir added as he also hugged her.  
  
Nevethiriel pulled back with a smile, but then narrowed her brows.  
  
"Where is Vardaoreien, Elrohir? I have not seen her in centuries," Nevethiriel asked as she grasped his hands.  
  
Elrohir smiled.   
  
"She spotted a dear friend and ran off to speak with her. I have to be honest and say that I am not certain where she is."  
  
Nevethiriel looked around and smiled. "I think I see her. You will excuse me to greet her?" Elrohir nodded and leaned over, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
She smiled sweetly at Legolas, and he winked at her before she turned and walked over to an attractive female Elf with long, curly auburn hair.  
  
Elladan walked slowly over to Estel who, was watching the Elves dance around on the dance floor, and smiled. He leaned in closer to his ear.  
  
"What is it about those dancing Elves that intrigues you so much my dear nephew? Could it be a maiden?"  
  
Estel jumped at the sudden voice in his ear, but then smiled at his uncle. "Aye, 'tis Nienna. I promised I'd keep my eyes on her tonight. She hates meeting new males. Especially ones that her parents have set her up with, but she seems happy with this one."  
  
Elladan smiled. "Are you smitten dear nephew?"  
  
Estel looked at him sharply. "Absolutely not! Nienna and I have been best friends since we were little! She is like a little sister to me, and every big brother is a little protective of his little sister…and you of all Elves cannot deny it."   
  
Elladan crossed his arms and nodded his head as he watched the Elves dance around to the traditional Elvish music with his nephew. "Aye, this is certain. But your mother, and aunt Arwen are my TRUE little sisters. And I am most definitely certain that Nienna is not yours."  
  
Estel threw him a questioning look. "So?"  
  
"So…I think I shall let your mind dwell on that on your own, my dear little nephew." Elladan flashed him a handsome smile, before turning back to talk with Legolas and Elrohir.  
  
Estel rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned his attention back onto Nienna and the Elf she danced with. He was determined to block out all that his uncle had just said, but his mind seemed to thrill itself in disobeying him, and that seemed to be all that he could think about.  
  
He sighed again in frustration at himself, and quickly grabbed a glass of wine from the passing wine carrier who walked around with a tray full of glasses. Estel quickly downed the contents in the small glass and placed it back onto the tray.  
  
The Elf raised his brows at him as Estel made a face from the alcoholic drink.  
  
He shook it off and went to sit in his seat. He slumped down in it in a most unElf-like fashion and looked on again at the dancing beings. He sighed, but then quickly hid his tormented thoughts as he made eye contact with Nienna. She smiled sweetly at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
_'Nienna is just a friend. You think no more of her then a little sister,'_ he told himself mentally.  
  
He nodded his head at himself as if he had made up his mind. But then, his eyes narrowed, and he pressed his lips together as he saw Beleathion lean down and whisper something in Nienna's ear. He saw her smile and nod her head, and then he led her off, out of the dancing throng of Elves, out of the room, and out of Estel's sight.  
  
And he didn't like it one bit.  
  
_


	2. Farewell, My Son

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! There might be something important in it!**

**Authors Note**: Well, here is chapter two! Hope the wait wasn't too long! I'm not certain when I will have chapter three up! But I promise to work on it every time that I am online! And das a lot! Lol…Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the awesome reviews! I enjoy them so much! Please keep them up! Because I want to finish this story, and they are the inspiration that keeps me going! So thank you! And enjoy this next chap! Ciao!

**Special Thanks**: To Mel! My most awesome beta reader! You are doing such an awesome job in helping me! And you help me feel good about my story! Thanks hun! You're a life saver! ::smiles:: And btw…you need to update like…really bad…lol. On ALL your stories! Including da Orli one! And once again yall, her pen name on FF.net is "Melanie". If you have a love for Leggy torture, or just a great read, I recommend her stories! They are some of the best FF work I have EVER read! Thanks for EVERYTHING Mel! You rock my socks! ::smiles::

And to all my reviewers! You guys rock! P.L.R.R.4.J.C.!!!

**Review Replies**: I'm gonna move this section to the bottom. I got so many reviews, it'll just be too long to put them up here…but that's a good thing! ::smiles::

**Disclaimer**: Ok, I do not own anything Tolkien! And while I use names such as Estel, and Nienna…the creation of those names are COMPLETELY his! I only made up the characters to go with them! So please don't sue, the only thing of value that you MIGHT get out of it, is my computer…and even it can be a piece of crap sometimes! Thanks! And enjoy!

The Plains of Rohan

**Chapter Two:**

Farewell, My Son

As Nienna danced with Beleathion, she felt even more graceful as she matched the handsome Elf's long and beautiful strides. He was a magnificent dancer. Something that Nienna considered as a plus in a male Elf. 'Tis true that such a gift ran frequently in the Elf race, no matter what the sex, but Nienna had danced with some rather musically challenged Elves before.  
  
She looked up at him and met his intense gaze. He smiled at her, and Nienna felt her cheeks flush slightly. Feeling even more embarrassed about this, she dropped her head and heard him laugh softly. And after his laugh, Nienna began to wonder if there was any fault with this Elf!  
  
She lifted her head again when she felt a familiar stare on her. She let her eyes travel around the room until they lay to rest on yet another handsome Elf. She smiled sweetly at Estel, and she saw his face brighten with a charming smile forming on his lips.  
  
When their gaze broke, Nienna found herself thinking on it. She smiled to herself. Estel was watching, just as he had promised, and it made her feel safer for some reason.  
  
Her thoughts clouded as she began to think on it more.  
  
Estel had been acting very strange lately. Like a deep sadness settled in whenever he looked at her. She knew that he knew she suspected something, and still he would not tell her. And that annoyed her. She wasn't used to Estel keeping things from her, and from the looks of it with him…he wasn't quite used to it either. However, she was determined to find out before the night was through. No doubt about that.  
  
Nienna's thoughts trailed onto the thought of the Elf she now danced with. Completely opposite of Estel, and yet they both held a beauty about them: a completely different beauty of course. Not only was Estel beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. He cared for everyone and everything. She didn't know this Elf well enough to know how beautiful he was on the inside…but she was willing to wait and find out.  
  
Just then, she was startled by his whisper in her ear.  
  
"My lady, I see that much clouds your mind. Would you like to join me outside on the terrace? I am sure the stars are beyond beautiful this evening…and should do well to ease your mind."    
  
Nienna smiled and nodded her head. Beleathion smiled back at her, as he took her hand and led her off the dance floor, out of the room.  
  
The stars were indeed shining brightly that night, and Nienna looked up at them with loving wonder and heart filled praise.  
  
She let out a huge sigh and closed her eyes.   
  
Beleathion was right. The stars helped immensely on brightening her mind, and she smiled as a light breeze blew around them, bringing the loose strands of her hair around to caress her face. Just as she reached up to push them back behind her ear, Beleathion reached over and moved them from her face. This startled Nienna at first, for she was not expecting his touch.

She looked over at him, and he smiled. She returned his smile, but hers was a bit more nervous. Sighing, Nienna looked up at the stars again as she leaned up against the balcony railing.

"They're beautiful, are they not?"

"You are beautiful," was his reply.

Nienna raised her brows and looked at him. She had to force herself not to laugh at his sweet gesture.

"Thank you, my lord," she said simply.

He nodded his head and smiled again.

Nienna grinned and turned back to her stargazing. Suddenly, Beleathion took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. Her eyes widened and she yanked her hand back.

"My lord, I do not think that we know each other _that well just yet," she said as she backed away from him slightly before turning back to gaze at the stars._

"On the contrary…I feel as if I have known you forever," Beleathion said in almost a whisper as he moved up to her again.

"Yes, my lord, you may feel as if we have, but we haven't." She backed away from him again.

"Why do you recoil from me my lady," he asked as he once again moved up to her.

Nienna sighed and turned to him. "Well frankly for the reason that you are making me terribly uncomfortable," she said honestly. She felt not the reason to lie and make him feel better about what he was doing.

Beleathion's smile faltered and she saw anger flash in his eyes before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. "In what way am I making you feel uncomfortable, _my lady_," he asked through gritted teeth as he once again reached out and took her hand.

Nienna glared at him as she yanked her hand away. "I should think that obvious, _my lord_," she answered with just as much heat in her words. 

At this, Beleathion grabbed her arms and yanked her towards him until she was up against his chest. "I should warn you, my lady, that I am not an Elf lord who is used to being rejected in such a way."

Nienna's crystal blue eyes burned with anger as she tried to pull away from him, but with no success. "I can see that! And I think that _I should warn __you, my lord that I am not an Elf maiden who is used to being treated in such a way by any male! Nor do I tolerate it," she declared, but just as she did, Beleathion quickly leaned down to consume her lips with his._

Nienna acted fast and turned her head, but as she did she also lifted her right knee fast and hit her target. Beleathion let out a small cry of pain, and loosened her arms. When he did, Nienna pushed back from him, and without missing a beat she reared back her fist and brought it forward swiftly, hitting him square in the nose. 

Beleathion stumbled back from the blow, and caught himself on the railing. He brought his hand to his now bleeding nose and looked up at Nienna in shock. Her gaze was nothing less then murderous as she glared down at him.

"And I guess I should also warn you, that I am no fool when it comes to ignorant bastards such as yourself. For my father has taught me well." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked hastily back into the dinning hall, leaving a very shocked and sore Elf lord behind.

*~*~*~*

Estel was now socializing with some maidens who were nothing short of annoying. They giggled and laughed at everything he said, if he could say anything at all and he wished for nothing more then to run and hide from them forever. However, he gave into duty and being the soft heart that he was, he just couldn't be so rude as to interrupt them and walk off.

So he plastered on a big fake smile and nodded his head as if to make them think that he was listening. And he would've been, if he could actually understand the words that flowed like a rushing river from their mouths. 

Estel could not have loved his father more when Legolas walked up to them and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Will you excuse my son ladies? For I need to have a word with him," he asked with a smile.

Both girls looked disappointed, but bowed to their King and walked away.

"I thank thee _Atar_. I do not know how much more of that I could stand!"

Legolas laughed as he led Estel to the table so they could sit.

"Aye, I could see your suffering. And understand it, for it was much the same way for me when I was a young prince."

Estel shook his head as he cast a glance in the direction of the two maidens that helped in making the life of a prince a living hell.

"And how did you handle it," he asked as he turned his attention to his father.

Legolas chuckled as he picked up his wine glass. "Far less patiently as you seem to handle it, my son," he said before taking a sip.

Estel shook his head again. "I cannot understand half of what they say…they talk far too fast."

Legolas laughed at his son as he placed his crystal cup back down on the table. "Aye…I used to hide from them. 'Twas not worth the headache, I told myself."

Estel smiled at his father. "I am beginning to see what you mean," he said as he raised his hand to massage his temple.

Both father and son laughed at this, until a figure appeared hastily beside Estel. They both turned and Estel smiled as he stood.

"Nienna!" His smile faltered when he saw her sour expression and the anger that boiled in her eyes. "What has happened," he asked, worry very clear in his bright green orbs.

"Dance with me," she said simply as she grabbed hold of his hand and began pulling him towards the dance floor.

Estel threw a confused look to his father, who only shrugged at him. When they got out to the dance floor, they began in the traditional dance, but Nienna hardly looked at him. Estel wouldn't take his eyes off her as he waited for her to speak.

Finally he asked with a hint of a smile on his face, "Well, are we seeking solitude from a certain Elf lord?" 

Nienna sighed and looked up at him. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He always seemed to make things better, and she felt safe now.

"Aye…it seems that as beautiful as the Elf lord is, he has no sense of boundaries," she said dryly.

At this, Estel's smile faltered and his expression went serious. "What do you mean," he asked.

Nienna shook her head and smiled at him as if to reassure him.

"Nothing," she said simply.

"Nienna, what happened," he asked as he reached out and lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes. They dared her to tell him anything but the truth, and she sighed. Estel knew that Nienna had never before been touched in any wrong way by a male before. She was pure, and he would have it no other way, for the mere thought of it drove him to the desire of ripping that male to pieces. 

A smile spread across Nienna's face and she laughed lightly.

"Estel…'twas nothing that I could not handle. Believe me." She looked over to the left, and Estel followed her gaze until he saw Beleathion limping in from the terrace. His expression contorted into a look of pain at each step.

Estel could not contain the wide smile that formed on his lips. He turned back to Nienna with a look of pride in his eyes. "Very well done little Nien. I do not think that I could have done a better job myself!" 

Nienna grinned at him. "Nor could you have," she said with a nod of her head.

Estel laughed as he twirled her around, as it was the next step in the dance.

When the song ended, Legolas stood from where he sat at the table, and all eyes turned to him.

"Now, let us eat," he said loudly, and at these words everyone rushed to their seats while Elf servants began to bring out trays upon trays of the rarest foods found in all Mirkwood.

Estel walked Nienna to her seat and pulled it out for her to sit, and then he gently helped her scoot in. He then sat in the seat between her and his father. So he now sat at Legolas' right hand, and his mother sat on the left.

Soon everyone was enjoying their meals as the room was suddenly filled with laughter and the noise of clanging dishes.

In the middle of the fabulous meal, Nurtuar turned to his daughter, who was on his left, and smiled.

"So how are you and Beleathion getting along?" He asked.

Nienna quickly shot Estel a look, for she knew him well enough to know that he was about to answer that question for her. Estel quickly closed his mouth and looked back down at his plate.

Nienna turned to her father with a sweet smile.

"Quite alright _atar_…however, I fear that we have nothing in common, and therefore I shall not be seeing him again."

Her father looked at her in shock. Nienna ignored his look as best she could as she pushed a small bite of food into her mouth.

"Nienna that is not a good excuse to ignore Beleathion his entire trip," he said quietly, but sternly.

"Well, to me it is! If I have nothing in common with a male, then there is nothing to talk about…and if there is nothing to talk about, then I shall get bored with him. And you know how things are with me when I am bored with them _Atar_," Nienna whined.

"Nienna, you are exceedingly spoiled," Nurtaur said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Nienna smiled fully and patted his shoulder. "All in thanks to you."

"Aye, true 'tis my fault, but I think I shall remedy that." 

Nienna turned to him, dread etched clearly across her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean simply that I will not allow you to ignore Beleathion on this trip of his…you shall read with him in the gardens tomorrow." Nurtaur stated and then picked up his glass and took a sip.

Nienna's eyes widened. "_Atar_ please! Do not force me to spend time with him," she pleaded, but Nurtaur took it as no more then another dramatic fit from her, and sighed.

"Nienna, my mind is made up."

"But-" she started, but stopped when her father turned to her with a stern look. She sighed and looked back down at her plate.

Estel, who had kept silent through the whole conversation, decided to speak up.

"With all do respect my lord, I would speak on Nienna's behalf and say that I do not think Beleathion to be an entirely proper suitor for her," he said and Nurtaur looked up at him in surprise, but then sighed.

"Estel, I know you are my daughters best friend, and would be on her side in everything. Which I am grateful for, but in the matters of who is a proper suitor for her, I would kindly advise you to keep your opinions to yourself. Unless, you mean to court her yourself," he stated with argument.

Estel's face went red and he cast his glance to his plate.

Nurtaur smiled and nodded. "As I thought. Please Estel, understand that I wish for my daughter the very best, and would see that she is safe just as you would."

At this last remark Estel felt the anger burn in him, and he decided to tell Nurtaur about this suitor he thought so safe for his daughter. "Well in that case my lord, there is something I think you should know about this…Beleathion of yours-" he started heatedly, but just as he did Nienna stood suddenly and turned to him.

"Estel, would you care to dance with me?" She glared down at him.

"Aye, I would care Nien…I am eating." He glared right back, for he knew well of what she was doing.

"You can eat later," she declared as she reached for his hand.

"Nienna! What has come over you child? Do leave the prince alone and let him eat! He does not wish to dance at the moment," her father demanded.

"Oh but he does…do you not, my _dear Estel?" The glance that she gave him was a fair warning, and he took it. _

He sighed and nodded slowly, grumbling, "Aye, I do." 

He stood and threw his napkin on his chair angrily as he took Nienna's arm and began to drag her to the dance floor. He had a very stern look on his face, as he began to stiffly dance with her. Nienna gave him a look, and he relaxed a little, and so did she.

"Estel, I know you mean well, but I do not want you to tell my _atar_ about Beleathion's actions," she said softly.

"But why Nien," he whispered earnestly, they were talking in hushed voices as too keep the other dancing Elves from hearing.

Nienna sighed. "Because…it's embarrassing," she said as she lowered her head to look at her feet.

Estel couldn't help the soft smile that formed on his lips. He reached over and gently lifted her chin until she was looking at him.

"Oh, my little Nien…forgive me for being so insensitive." 

Nienna laughed out loud at this comment. "On the contrary Estel, I think you highly incapable of being insensitive at all!"

Estel laughed softly, but then his face grew serious. "Nienna, you must tell your _atar_ about Beleathion, or he shall force you to spend time with that…that…" he sputtered in anger, but Nienna quickly lifted her hand to cover his mouth.

She looked around to make sure no one heard his outburst and then looked at him with a soft smile on her lips. "Do not worry for me so my dear Estel. I do not think that Beleathion would try anything after what I did to him. He might not even agree to read with me in the gardens, and besides maybe you can come with us!" 

At first Estel smiled, but then sadness crossed his face as he realized that he would be far off into another part of the world come the next morn. He sighed.

_'I shall worry for you little Nien, I shall worry until I return to you safely,' _he thought to himself, but he did not say this; he only forced another smile upon his lips and nodded to her.

Nienna stared hard at him. She had seen a mix of emotions flood his face in mere seconds. They passed so fast that she could hardly read them, but she had seen one very clearly.

Sadness. But when Estel smiled at her - a forced smile –she knew that he was not going to explain anything at all, and so she sighed and glanced back down at the floor.

What was it Estel was hiding that he thought too secret to tell her? He had never kept a thing from her in his life - not even his intimate moments with other females.

It made her sad that he did not trust her enough to tell her.

Estel was looking down at her and even though he could not see her face, he still felt the sadness radiating off of her, and it grabbed at his heart. He knew why she was sad, but Estel just couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was leaving. It would either make her sadness increase abundantly, or she would insist he take her with.

He did not think he could stand either.

It was then that Estel noticed his father standing, and the entire room grew quiet as the musicians ceased their playing when their king stood.

Legolas held a smile on his lips and gripped his wine glass. "A toast," he announced, and every Elf moved to his and her seats as to fetch their wine glasses.

Estel smiled as he reached his fathers side and picked up his wine glass. Nienna also smiled at her best friend's father, her king who was more like a second father to her, as she picked up her glass as well.

Legolas turned to his son and spoke in his bold, but musical voice: "To my son Estel! May the roads of his life be prosperous and fulfilling, and may the journeys that he may take in life be as adventurous as he wishes them to be. And may they also be safe…and may the _valar have a constant eye upon him, blessing him in all he does." While Legolas spoke, he never once took his eyes off his son, and Estel saw the small tremors of sadness and worry that flashed across his strong and handsome features._

"To Estel," everyone shouted in unison and then drank from their cups.

After Nienna sipped hers, she watched father and son intently as she placed her cup back in its place. She just had to find out what was going on.

*~*~*~*

Estel realized that the time was growing late. He hated the thought of leaving, and yet, a growing excitement began to move in his stomach. He sighed as he stood to his feet.

Legolas looked up at him, and at once knew. He stood as well to embrace his son.

"Have a safe journey, my son. And remember, wait until all is still…let us not risk on you getting caught now," he whispered in his ear.

Estel smiled at his father when they pulled away and nodded his head in silent answer. He walked over to his mother and bent down to where she sat. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her softly on the cheek. She turned to him with a warm smile.

"I'm retiring for the night," he whispered to her.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek and then placed her hand where she had kissed him. "Sleep well."

Estel quickly straightened and began to walk away. He had always been incredibly close to his mother, and he found himself fighting against his decision. He had just walked out of the massive dinning hall, and started down the hallway when he heard a soft voice.

"What? Are you going to retire without saying goodnight to me?"

He stopped and mentally slapped himself before turning around. "Forgive me, my dear Nien…I know not of where my head is tonight," he said with a smile as he turned to embrace her.

"Neither do I," she said dryly.

He walked to her and hugged her deeply. 

"I do wish you would just tell me what is bothering you Estel and get it over with." She whispered in his ear.

Estel's smile faded and he pulled back from her. He sighed when he saw the sadness in her face. Lying was one of the hardest things Estel could ever do, but even more so when it was Nienna that he was lying to. However, he was going to have to even if he knew she would not believe him.

"Nothing is bothering me Nien, I am merely very tired."

Nienna sighed and looked at him in confusion. He had lied again, and this time she could tell that he knew that she didn't believe him.

"Goodnight then," she said heatedly before pushing by him and running swiftly down the hall.

"Wait Nien," he called out, but she kept running.

Estel sighed and hit the wall lightly, with his balled up fist in regret. He did not want to leave with Nienna mad at him, but he felt as if he had no choice. He took one last long look in the direction that Nienna had run before he turned down another hall that led to the room where the wooden trunk sat.

When Estel entered the room, he quickly opened the trunk and took out its entire contents. He then quickly rushed out, and to his chambers. When he entered his room, he locked the door and at once began to ready himself. 

He undressed in a hurried fashion, even though he knew he had plenty of time, but the excitement was beginning to rush through him in waves. He picked up the leggings and pulled them onto his legs. They fit perfectly. He could not hinder the smile that crept onto his lips as he reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a pale, silver shirt. He slid this on before he reached for the tunic. He pulled it over his head and once again smiled. He picked up the leather belt and tied it around his slender waist. He then reached for the boots and hurriedly slipped them on. He stood and walked around his room to get the feel of them. They were extremely comfortable.

"No wonder _Atar_ wore them so much," he mumbled to himself as he peered down at them.

He walked over to his bed and picked up the wrist guards. Placing them securely around his wrists and clasping them, Estel moved his arms out before him and began to twist his wrist so he could admire them. Beautiful pieces they were, very much fit for a prince of Mirkwood.

_'Atar was just a prince when he wore them himself,'_ he thought to himself as he examined them.

He sighed and then reached over for one last article of clothing, and his smile widened as he picked up the earth colored cape, allowing it to unravel until it flowed out before him.

Estel noted that there was no sign on the garment of being folded and placed in a trunk for centuries.

It was a custom for Elven threads to stay nice and neat, even if they were thrown on the floor for the entire night, but this cape was no ordinary Elvish thread…it was magical, he could feel it.

He flipped it back around to come over his shoulders, then picked up the leaf claps and securely fastened the fabric together. Lastly he picked up the Elvish knives, that were safely tucked away in their sheaths, and strapped them over his shoulder. 

A light grew in his bright green orbs as he picked up the quiver full of arrows and the bow. He carefully strapped the quiver onto his back, and then placed the bow around them. Turning to the full-length mirror in his room, he stood proudly and admired himself. 

Estel looked just as he imagined his father looked in the time of the Ring. He sighed again as a slight frown formed on his bow shaped lips.

He decided to write Nienna a letter, for he feared she would be very angry with herself and with him when she awoke in the morning and he was not there. He turned to his writing desk and sat, pulling out a silver sheet of paper and began to write. 

When he finished, he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Once again he saw the endless plains of Rohan, and the excitement that was there burned even fiercer. He began to feel anxious, and he hated that feeling.

He stood quickly and walked out onto his balcony where the wind, stars, and the nature of his beautiful home soothed him. Letting out another deep sigh, he opened his eyes and gazed at the stars glistening above. 

It was then that he began to think of the dangers of this journey.

He was about to travel into a world where he had never been before, at a time when he knew not if the people were harsh, or as kind as his father remembered them. He wondered if he would ever return to this peaceful place again, and seek comfort from his home.

Suddenly, a soft knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened in alarm as he turned to stare at the door. If it were his mother or Nienna, then they would most certainly not believe that he was heading to bed fully dressed, with a quiver and bow strapped to his back.

He walked slowly back into his room.

"Who is it," he asked softly, almost cautiously.

"'Tis I Estel…"

Estel sighed in relief and relaxed at the sound of his father's voice. He smiled as he walked to the door, and unlocked it. He opened it a sliver, and then all the way when he saw his father standing there with his back turned towards him.

Legolas turned when he heard the door behind him open. He stopped suddenly when he saw his son. Estel stepped back and smiled slightly as he saw his father's shocked expression.

A smile spread slowly over Legolas' face as he observed his son, and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before once again turning to his son with a look of wonder.

"I have dreamt of this day Estel, but never had I imagined it so grand…" he said as he stepped forward and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "You look magnificent!" A look of pure pride etched all across his handsome features.

"Thank you _atar_…" Estel whispered.

When Estel met his gaze, he saw a look of reminisce in his father's eyes, and knew that his father must have been thinking back to the time where he himself used too wear these things.

"_Atar_…was there something important you wished to tell me," Estel asked at last.

At his son's words, Legolas shook himself from his thoughts. He smiled at his son and nodded. "Aye, I have come to tell you that your horse is groomed and ready. I had an order sent down to the stable hand. Your steed will be waiting for you, just below your balcony." Legolas held an arm out towards the open doors of the balcony.

Estel smiled and walked through them to take a look. And sure enough, his mare stood just below his balcony feeding on the deliciousness of Mirkwood grass.

"_Luinfalath_…a true beauty she is," Estel said still looking down at his mare.

"Aye, and has earned the meaning of her name truly," Legolas said as he walked up behind his son to look down at the horse.

"I praise the day you gave her to me _atar," Estel said as he turned to his father with a smile._

"Aye, the purest of white she is…I knew at once she was meant for my only son." Legolas smiled back. Then his expression grew serious. "Estel, the time has come where I must retire. Your _Atara awaits me, but I must ask you to please take all caution. The lands of Rohan have no doubt ably changed in these past centuries…we cannot be certain of what kind of people, or creatures dwell there now…" Legolas advised his son as he took hold of his shoulders. "And come back to us safely. I do not think that I would be able to forgive myself should something happen to you on this pursuit of hearts happiness that you feel you must take."_

Estel noticed moisture in his father's eyes and he smiled reassuringly. "_Atar_, you have taught me well in archery, daggers, and travels, along with scouting, hiding, and running even. I know how to protect myself. I will return to you safely…I promise."

Legolas pulled his only son into a strong embrace. "I love you, my dear Estel. And I am deeply proud of you," he said rather huskily, and Estel smiled.

"I love you too," he said as he pulled away.

"Now go before _atara _suspects something!" Legolas chuckled lightly, as he patted his son on the arm.

"_Namarie_ Estel," _Farewell he said before turning quickly, and leaving Estel's chambers._

"_Namarie_…_atar_," Estel whispered after him, almost sadly.

He walked over to the door and locked it once more, before walking hastily over to his bed and slumping down on it. He thought he would try to sleep for a few hours until all was safe, and he closed his eyes as he laid his head back onto his pillow. However all he could do was toss and turn restlessly while he thought of what he might be leaving behind. 

*~*~*~*

Estel's eyes blinked a few times before he sat up in the darkness of his room. He had fallen asleep, and now he knew it was time. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips as he jumped up and walked hastily to his closet. There he pulled out the bag that he had packed the day before and then turned towards his balcony.

As he passed his small desk, he stopped suddenly and walked over to it, taking out the letter he had addressed to Nienna. After reading over it one last time, he gently folded it and placed it in a silver envelope. He wrote her name on it and then placed it on his desk, knowing that she would find it.

He then picked up his bag and walked out onto the balcony. He stopped and turned slowly, letting out a long sigh as he let his eyes travel around his room and the surroundings of his home. He dipped his head slightly in the direction of his room, as if he were saying goodbye, then within a blink of an eye he jumped off the balcony. 

*~*~*~*

Light Elven feet caressed the dark wooden floors of the palace of Mirkwood, as Nienna crept swiftly down one hall after another. Her white Elven-sewn nightgown flowed out behind her as she quickened her pace.

She had promised herself that she would get to the bottom of Estel's behavior tonight, she only waited for all to be still until she jumped out of bed and headed for his chambers.

When she reached his room she looked around just to make sure, before she reached out and tried the doorknob.

Locked.

She sighed in frustration before rattling the knob a little more.

"Estel," she whispered through the crack. When silence was all that met her ears, she sighed again and knelt down. She pulled the lone pin, which she had stuck in her hair for this very reason, out of her long, golden locks and stuck it into the key hole as she had done millions of times before in their lifetime as friends.

She was just thinking on why Estel would even bother to lock his door, when he knew so vividly that even that couldn't keep her out, when she heard the familiar _'click' _of the lock. Smiling, she stood to her feet, and placed the pin securely in her hair once again before she reached out and slowly turned the knob. She pushed open the door and poked her head into the dark room.

"Estel." 

No answer.

_"Estel," _she whispered more harshly, and when no answer came to her again, she pushed open the door with a sigh of annoyance.

She closed the door quietly behind her, even though she didn't believe that he could still truly be sleeping, and walked over to his bed. Her brows narrowed as she saw that the massive bed was empty. She placed her hand on one of the posts as she stepped closer. Signs of someone lying once amongst the blankets were still clear, but this only confused her more. She turned to the balcony and walked hastily out into the cool night air.

"Estel," she whispered again, and once again no answer.

Fear for her friend gripped her slightly and she turned in every direction, her bright blue orbs in desperate search of her best friend.

"Est-" she started to call again, when a horse's gentle neigh cut her off.

She turned in the direction from where it had come, and ran to the other side of the balcony. Squinting, her eyes she caught a glimpse of golden hair, highlighted a pale silver from the bright moon. This hair belonged to a tall Elf that was leading a horse through the brush of the garden that was just below Estel's balcony.

Without thinking twice, Nienna quickly leapt from the tall balcony and landed softly, and silently on her light Elven feet. She winced slightly when she landed; for the height was great and she had no shoes on to protect her feet. However, she quickly brushed it off and ran after the figure. She knew that the tall blonde Elf was Estel, and she could not let him go, wherever he thought suitable to venture to at such an hour, without an explanation.

When she rounded the corner of the palace, she stopped suddenly. Estel stood just a little ways from where she now hid. He was turned towards the great palace and seemed to be staring at it sadly.

_'What is the matter with him,' _she wondered.

Suddenly Estel turned to his mare and mounted her flawless back swiftly before urging her in a soft trot. That was when Nienna quickly left her hiding spot and bounded quickly out into the open.

"Estel," she whispered harshly as she ran after him.

Estel reacted immediately. He grabbed one of his father's Elvish knives with such speed and turned swiftly, ready for anything. Nienna stopped at this gesture of his and crossed her arms, a clear scold on her pretty face. Estel's eyes widened in unbelief and he sat backing on his mare.

"Nienna," he asked in a way that begged it all to be unreal.

"Estel, where in all _Valinor_ are you going? And in what way has your mind distorted into making believing that you could get away with it without me finding out first," she asked angrily as she walked up to his horse.

Estel didn't answer; he only stared down at her in wonder.

He chuckled lightly as the words she had just spoken hit home. He knew naught of what possessed him to think he could get away with it without her knowing first. He had thought himself a little wiser.

The look on her face however, was far from humorous and it drove a sigh from Estel as he looked down at her.  "My dear Nienna…" He let the sentence trail for a little while. "…I am going on a long travel, and do not suppose I shall return for many years," he said at last.

A sarcastic snort left Nienna as she stood looking up at him. Then realizing that he was serious, her eyes grew wide. "But Estel…Where are you going," she asked.

Estel looked down at his hands and pressed his lips together in thought. Finally he pushed the words forth until they came out: "The plains of Rohan." He met her gaze, expecting her reaction to be anything but accepting. 

Her usually pale complexion went slightly deeper as her eyes widened. This worried Estel and he reached down to touch her face. She grabbed a hold of his hand and held onto it tightly.

"Estel…Estel you cannot go…you cannot go without me!" Her words were filled with anguish, and this drove Estel to pull his hand back from her grasp.

"Nay Nienna, you cannot go with me. The road is too dangerous-"

"Oh, do not speak to me about danger Estel! I live it with you," she practically yelled at him.

Estel winced and looked around. He sighed as he looked back down at her.

"Please Estel…if you were to leave me here all on my own, who's to say that it would not force me into a state of grief…" she whispered, almost painfully.

At these words, Estel's eyes widened in alarm. "No Nienna…" he whispered. He closed his eyes as his mind went wild with the need to make a decision.

The _right_ decision.

"And besides…" he heard her continue, "…If you leave, who will be there to protect me from lord Beleathion's cold…wandering hands?" A slight smile graced her lips, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Estel's eyes flew open as anger flashed in the deep green of them. Nienna chuckled lightly, and Estel glared at her slightly. She stopped and placed her hands on her slender hips once again.

"Well, you know it is true," she stated.

Estel sighed and nodded his head. He rolled his eyes and looked down at her. She had a way…

"Alright _tithen pen,_ You win." He reached his hand down to help her up, but she stepped back slightly.

"Wait, can't I at least run in and change quickly? And pack a few things?"

Estel shook his head firmly. "Nay Nienna! We cannot risk you getting caught! We must go…_now_."

Nienna looked longingly at the palace doors. "But…" she whimpered.

"Nienna, I am not your _atar_. That will not work with me, now either come now or do not come at all," Estel said, still holding his hand out to her.

She sighed knowingly. She should've known better for trying that with Estel. She turned and grabbed hold of his hand. Estel quickly pulled her up behind him and turned _Luinfalath_ towards the gates.

He heard Nienna sigh as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"So you expect me to take this entire journey in no more then my night dress?" She asked dryly.

Estel felt a smile tug at his lips until he gave way to it and smiled. "Oh, my little Nien fear not. I have a spare tunic and leggings for you to change into once we are a little ways from the palace.

He felt Nienna stiffen behind him.

"Tunic? Leggings," she asked, almost in disbelief.

Estel laughed as they passed through the gate. "Aye, but do not think of it in such a way _tithen pen, _think of it as a way out of those damned dresses…or so as you call them." He turned his head and grinned at her.

Nienna rolled her eyes, but laughed herself.

Silence overtook them both, as Estel urged his steed on harder when they passed the gates.

Both were thinking on the decision they had just made, and prayed to the _valar_ that it was the right one.

*~*~*~*

From the window that overlooked the gates to the entry of his beautiful and magnificent palace, stood Legolas Greenleaf. The pale moon cast her lonely light down across the half of his face that was not consumed by shadows. A lone tear streaked down his face as he watched his only son ride out of the gates, and out of his sight. 

Suddenly, he jumped slightly as he felt two slender arms slip between his arms and cross his bare chest. He relaxed and leaned back into the slender figure that stood behind him.

"What ails you _mela_,"_  she whispered in a sleepy tone._

Legolas closed his eyes. "Nothing, I only couldn't sleep."

He heard her yawn and couldn't help but smile.

"Why," she asked as she laid her cool cheek against his bareback.

"I'm not certain," he lied.

"Then come back to bed, for you know it is difficult for me to sleep unless you are there beside me," she said and Legolas laughed lightly.

"Aye _melima_, I am coming," _My Love_ he said softly.

She lifted one of her hands up to his face and turned his head so she could capture his lips in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away she smiled up at him.

"I love you," she whispered before turning and walking back to their bed.

Legolas sighed as he watched his wife's delicate body slip back under the covers of their bed and smiled when she sighed softly in utter content. His face then grew grave again as he turned back to look out the window. He let out a long, heavy sigh as he stared at the gate that Estel had exited just moment's before.

He had not expected him to take Nienna with him, but Legolas knew that a lot of good could come from that. With that thought, Legolas let himself relax.

"_Namarie_, my son. May the _valar _protect you," he whispered softly before turning and walking back to the bed that held his now sleeping wife.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Review Replies:**

**Melanie: **awww Mel! You're so shweet! Thank you SO much for everything! And for the kind words on my story! And your tres welcome! Your stories rock! So keep them comin! lol…And I didn't know that you read FW! Dude, Imma have to do some SERIOUS redo work on that baby…do ya think you'd wanna help me? ::grins:: that wouldn't be of course until after The Plains of Rohan is finished…hehe. Well I love ya hun! And thanks again! *Mwaz*

**Peppermint187: **LOL! Thanx hun! I'm glad you like...er…I mean LOVE it!…lol

**ElvenPrincessOfLegolas: **lol, I know…it took me a while! But better then not at all! And I'm glad you enjoyed! ::smiles::

**princess of mirkwood: **lol…doesn't Legolas make a fine daddy? He also seems to make fine children! Ha! And yesh, The Estel in this story is his son, NOT Aragorn. Estel was born some years after Aragorn passed away…so that is why Legolas named him as such. ::smiles::

**Lhamyr: **Awww, thanks for the kind words! And yes, this story is gonna be geared more towards Estel and Nienna, though I will be popping back to Mirkwood now and then, to show yall what is going on there through the whole thing. Hehe…though Estel is hot, so I didn't think yall would mind very much! ::wink::

(I think my wink is stuck!)

**Elfgirl2005: **Aww thank you very much! And was this fast enough? ::smiles::

**Lindelea: **Awww, thanks hun! I'm so glad you enjoy my stories! And as for M.E. I am sad to say that that one has been put on hold for a little while. I have been extremely busy lately, and so have only been able to keep up with one story, and this one seemed in a more critical situation…lol…but I promise you that me and Dani will have that story up and running after a while! But I'll deff be keeping this story going! Thanks again hun! 

**Crystal: **Yup it is!…lol…and thanks! ::smiles::

**Youko Demon: **Lol, thank you! And no, Beleathion is in NO WAY related, or fashioned after the character Malfanion. He was just another prick in the story. ::wink:: Thanks again! ::smiles::

**Fruity: **Thank you so much! I greatly appreciate your complement! This story is gonna be geared more towards Estel, as I have said. But Legolas and Neveth will be making their frequent appearances ::smiles:: Keep on smiling hun!

**BrdgMnk: **Heehee, thanks hun! You are a great support and kept on my tail until I posted it! So thanks a lot! You rock! ::smiles::

**DayDream: **lol…yeah I know! Estel does seem hot doesn't he? ::wink:: She must be blind! Lol…and dude, was that a buncha ppl talking? Or just you? Thanks so much for the kind words! ::smiles::

**Passion Lover: **heehee, even more jealousy in this one! Is thou pleased? Lol…I'm glad your enjoying it! ::smiles::

**ladymiaka11: **lol, thanks so much hun! I hope I did not make you wait too long! I did my best! I hope you enjoy this chap as much as you did the first! Peace out!

**Emily: **LOL! As weird as your review was, it made me laugh! Which scared me more…lol. Yesh, this is AFTER the trilogy, as was FW ::smiles:: I hope those blue men in your head will give ya a break! ::wink::

**WaNaKiSsLeGoLaS: **Aww, thanks Becca! You're a GREAT supporter! Thanks so much! ::smiles::

**LOTR FREAK: **Hiya! Yes this story as you can see is gonna be more bout Estel and Nienna, but as I have also said, Legolas and Nevethiriel WILL be making their appearances! Hehe, thanks!

**ayumi-dono: **LOL! Your hysterical! I guess this chapter kinda answered all your questions! All but one, no Beleathion is in no way, shape, or form a likeness of Malfanion…and like I also said before…he's just another prick in the story…::wink::

(I think I have a winking problem…)

**Kelly(swingkt18@hotmail.com): **Hiya Kelly! Thanks a lot! And to answer your questions…I am not entirely certain if I will get into Nevethiriel's return, or what happened to the real one…but we'll see how the story goes! ::smiles::

**Heather(NFanatic@aol.com): **Lol! I know! 'Tis nice…is it not? ::grins:: Thanks for reviewing hun!

**Darkcherry: **Awww, thanks hun! I am sooo happy that you liked my other story, and that you are open to liking this one as well! Keep up the awesome reviews, and I'll DEFF keep up da chaps! Ciao!

And if I missed anyone's post, I am SO SORRY! I opened a few when I was in NJ and wasn't sure if I had saved them all! IF I did miss you then I'm sorry, and thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to review my story! And to all who reviewed…thank you SO MUCH! I love yall! You rock! Please keep them up! And I'll ttyl! God Bless! And Ciao! P.L.R.R.4.J.C.!!!


	3. Tempers, and Anger

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! There might be something important in it!

**Author's Note: **Hey all! I am SO SORRY it took me so long to update! My sister just got married, and she lives in NJ, so I was up there a lot last month! But I do plan to try and post more often! But I'm not gonna promise, b/c if there is just one thing that I hate, it's an author who promises to update faster and does not! But I can promise to do my best! ::smiles:: This chapter is a lot shorter from last one, but that is why it was posted a lot faster! Hehe, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and go see X2! IT rox! Hehe, ciao all!

**Special Thanks: **To Mel! My most awesome beta reader! You rock! And I always look forward to signing on during the day and chatting w/ u! You're one of my best online friends, and my favorite Orli rape-plotting (And Kate killer) partner that I have! Lol! Thanks for agreeing to beta my story! You do such an AWESOME job! And I love the Orli story! ::smiles:: And once again yall, her pen name on FF.net is "Melanie". If you have a love for Leggy torture, or just a great read, I recommend her stories! They are some of the best FF work I have EVER read! And/Or if you'd like to check out her new Orli story (The Price of Fame) Go here!   It rox! And I'm in it! ::grins:: So go check it out! And be sure to let Mel know what you think of it! Thanks for EVERYTHING Mel! You rock my socks! ::smiles::

And to all my reviewers! You guys rock! P.L.R.R.4.J.C.!!!****

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I do not own anything Tolkien! And while I use names such as Estel, and Nienna…the creation of those names are COMPLETELY his! I only made up the characters to go with them! So please don't sue, the only thing of value that you MIGHT get out of it, is my computer…and even it can be a piece of crap sometimes! Thanks! And enjoy!

The Plains of Rohan

**Chapter Three:**

Tempers, And Anger

Nienna was awakened by the gentle voice of her best friend, beckoning her to wake. She smiled as she blinked the haze from her eyes. Her smile, however quickly faltered when she saw that she was lying under a canopy of trees rather then the usual beauty of her bedroom ceiling.

She gasped and sat up quickly, only to be welcomed by a sharp pain in her lower back. She groaned miserably as she placed her hand to the small of her back, and rubbed tenderly. She then heard the sound of a gentle chuckle that she knew could only belonged to one being. Shooting an annoyed look at Estel who was on his heels at her side, she narrowed her eyes. His elbows rested on his thighs, and he rested his chin on the backs of his clasped hands.

"Good morning _tithen-pen_! We are fortunate this morn, for _Anor _shines brightly, and has blessed us with the warmth of her rays," he said, grinning at her. 

Nienna did not change her sour expression as she tried to stand. "By _Elbereth_, I cannot stand! What in all _Valinor _has happened to me," she exclaimed as she slumped back in defeat. For the first time in her life she felt heavy, and every muscle in her body ached.

Estel laughed as he took her hands and stood while pulling her to her feet as well. She wavered a little, but he placed his arms around her so she would not fall.

"_Luinfalath _is what happened to you." He explained, "…You fell asleep not too long after we passed the palace borders. After many hours of riding, I thought I should be a good friend and let you rest while lying down."

"Well, I thank thee kind sir, for now I am prisoner to a back that feels broken, arms that seem as if they are near to falling off, and a backside that feels as if it has been kicked from the length of the Shire - to Mordor!"

Estel laughed and turned to his bags that were slung over the back of _Luinfalath_. He rummaged through one before pulling out some clothing. "Here, you may change in the woods, I will not look," he said as he held them out to her.

Nienna just stared at them for a while, until Estel grew tired of holding them out, and shook them vigorously at her. Sighing, she reached for the articles of clothing, but then looked down at them in distaste.

"They are not even my color," she complained.

Estel sighed as he threw them at her. "Rubbish, they are blue. They will do well in bringing out your eyes. Now stop complaining and go!" He shooed her off into the woods and smiled when he heard an exasperated sigh escape her.

"So, are we still in Mirkwood," she conversed from behind the tree that she had selected.

"Aye," Estel replied as he knelt down to roll up the blanket that he had laid down for Nienna to sleep on. "But barely. There is a small village a little outside of Mirkwood. We shall stop there, for I was not planning on you coming along, and therefore I fear that not enough food was packed."

"Uh huh, and how do you know of this village?" He heard the tree ask.

"My _atar_ told me of it," he answered simply.

Nienna poked her head from around the massive oak trunk. "You mean to tell me that your _atar_ knows of this little…outing of yours?"

Estel nodded and smiled. "Aye, where else would I get such attire?" He stood and turned in a circle to let Nienna see him fully.

She only raised an eyebrow before her head disappeared back behind the tree again. "This thing is far too large." 

"Come little Nien, let's have a look." He stood tall and crossed his arms across his broad chest. 

He heard her groan, but still she emerged from behind the tree, with a clear pout on her face. A very wide grin spread across Estel's face as his eyes scanned her up and down. The leggings, being naturally fitting, were not too bad on her, but the tunic, however, reached a little past her knees, and since it was made for a male, the shoulders were a little too broad for her slim ones.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I hope you are finding great joy in this," she said bitterly as she picked up her nightdress and walked angrily over to him.

"I am, thank you." Estel's smile widened as he held out a leather belt to her.

She sighed and looked down at it.

"I thank thee sir," she said in a monotonous voice.

Estel bowed swiftly and when he lifted, Nienna caught the sparkle of mirth in his bright green orbs. This of course, brightened her mood and she gave into a smile of her own.

She tied the belt around her slim waist, since it of course was also too large, and then pushed up the sleeves of the morning colored tunic, as to make it not appear so large. She let out a sigh and pushed some strands of golden locks out of her face.

"Well, that will have to do."

Estel laughed. "All is well little Nien…I think you look adorable," he teased over his shoulder as he turned and lunged weightlessly into a nearby tree.

"You will regret that last statement! What are you doing," she asked up the tree.

"Scouting."

"For what?"

"Enemies."

"Great stars Estel, we are still in Mirkwood for _Elbereth's_ sake! There hasn't been an enemy in these parts for centuries!" She placed her hands on her slender hips and stared up into the tree.

Estel glared down at her, but continued his scouting.

"Aye, maybe not in Mirkwood, but as I said before…we are at the edge of Mirkwood, soon to pass out of it. I thought it smart to scout out that area before running foolishly wild through it."

"Well, you should have thought of those dangers before you set out on this crazed journey, and bringing me along with you," Nienna stated flatly.

Suddenly, Estel dropped down beside her with a look of anger burning in his eyes.

"If I do recall correctly my dear little Nien, I wasn't exactly _begging_ you to come along now was I?" Estel regretted the comment just as soon as it had left his lips, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Anger burst aflame in Nienna's cool blue eyes, and she set her jaw, ready to tear out his heart and stomp on it. Estel was no fool; he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Well, my dear _prince_…" 

Estel flinched at the title and the coldness of the manner in which she had said it. He never liked Nienna to address him as such, and she only did so on such occasions. 

"I am sorry if you feel obligated of my presence! But fear not, for I would rid you of them immediately!" And with that she turned on her heals and began to walk back deeper into the forest.

Estel rolled his eyes as he turned and mounted _Luinfalath's _bare back swiftly before turning her around to follow Nienna. "Where are you going," he asked as he brought _Luinfalath_ to walk slowly behind her.

"Home," she stated simply. 

"And how are you even certain that the path that you are taking now is the correct way to home?" Estel stilled his mare when Nienna suddenly stopped. A small smile caressed his lips as he watched her with amusement dancing in his eyes. She looked around for a moment, and finally making up her mind, began to walk in another direction.

Estel continued to follow her for a little while before he sighed. "Come now Nien. If you keep this up you are liable to make me lost as well."

He heard her sigh, and then she stopped. She turned to face him and crossed her arms.

"Are we through venting," he asked.

Nienna rolled her eyes and walked up to _Luinfalath. _Estel smiled as he reached down and took hold of her arm. He hoisted her up behind him, and turned his horse about. Coaxing the snow-white mare into a cantor.

"You know I really hate you sometimes," she revealed.

Estel's smile widened and he turned slightly on the horses back as so he could look at her. "Aye, and at times I you. 'Tis a good thing that we truly love each other." He winked at her and Nienna couldn't help the smile that spread across her pretty face, or the soft laugh to escape her lips.

She slugged him playfully in the back, before she placed her arms around his waist, and rested her chin on his shoulder as they rode on in silence.

*~*~*~*

"_Legolas_!" Nevethiriel burst into her husband's study chambers, where he now sat busy in reading of his scrolls.

He looked up in surprise at her outburst, and immediately dropped the scroll he held in his hands before he stood swiftly just in time for her to fling herself into his arms.

"What is it _melima_? What ails you," Legolas asked with concern clearly ringing in his voice as he pulled back from the tight embrace, and grabbed hold of her arms. He was shocked to see tears running down her pale face, and right away his mind went wild with thoughts of what could have happened to her.

"Estel is gone…" she said painfully.

At once Legolas regretted helping his son to leave. He had not thought of his wife's reaction when she realized her only son was nowhere to be found.

"Are you certain of this _amelamin_," _Beloved _he asked as he took her face into his hands in a comforting manor.

"Aye, a servant found this in his chambers. Also, _Luinfalath_ is missing." She held out a somewhat crumbled piece of paper and Legolas took it from her.

It was the note that Estel had written for Nienna. It stated that he had left on a long journey, and that he was sorry he could not tell her; but that he hopped she would understand why he could not.

Legolas closed his eyes briefly and toyed with the thought of telling his wife. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and thought it better he had. She was, after all, his mother.

"Neveth, _mela_, please take a seat. There is something I must tell you."

Nevethiriel stared at him. She didn't like the look on his face. It said that he had something to tell her that she would not like, and would probably want to strangle him for.

"No thank you Legolas, I think I will stand." She crossed her arms and saw him swallow hard.

"Well, you see _melima_…I just might happen to know the location of where our dearest son is heading," he said cautiously.

Nevethiriel raised her brows, but beckoned him silently to continue.

Legolas cleared his throat that was now uncommonly dry, and plastered on a nervous smile. "For you see…I might have taken some part of helping him leave."

"How much of a part?" 

Legolas all of a sudden became very scared of his wife. The tone in her voice did not seem her own. Great stars! He had faced countless orcs, goblins, trolls, and even a Balrog and had never felt as nervous as he did now.

"All of it," he said as more of a question then an answer.

Her face fell, and a look came into her eyes that Legolas had not expected. He saw sadness, and at once hated himself. He hated seeing that emotion dwell in her, and yet he had caused it.

"Where? Where has he gone?"

Legolas sighed sadly and hung his head slightly.

"To the plains of Rohan."

He heard her gasp, but then suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the being that stood behind it did not wait for an answer before he strode in. Legolas looked up at Nevethiriel, who had a look of shock on her face before meeting the gaze of his best friend who stopped just beside her.

"Forgive me Legolas, but I am in desperate need of my daughter and was wondering if you might know where Estel is? For Nienna can usually always be found at his side…" 

Nevethiriel gasped again in realization, and once again Legolas closed his eyes. Oh _valar_…what had he gotten himself into?

"…And yet I cannot even find him," Nurtaur finished slowly while eyeing Nevethiriel after her sudden gasp.

Legolas opened his eyes once again and caught the gaze of his wife.  His eyes pleaded, and even though she would have rather smacked him silly, she decided to save him.

She cleared her throat and turned to Nurtaur. "I am afraid, my dear Nurtaur, that neither I nor Legolas are entirely certain of Estel's whereabouts at this present time…" she said truthfully, for they indeed were not certain of where on Middle-earth he was.

"Oh alright then. Forgive my intrusion." And he turned to leave, but Nevethiriel stopped him.

"Uh Nurtaur…"

He turned and bowed slightly. "My lady?"

"Legolas and I request the presence of you and your wife in the main garden. There is a matter in which we must speak with you on. 'Tis very important."

Legolas groaned and Nurtaur shot him a questioning look.

"As you wish, my lady." He bowed again and then turned and left.

Nevethiriel turned back to Legolas with a frown on her pretty face. He was leaning against his massive desk and held his head in one of his hands. The other rested beside him on the dark wood of his desk.

"Believe me _melima_…I had no intention of hurting you. You know that I would die first before afflicting any kind of pain upon you purposely," he whispered softly.

Immediately, all anger melted away, leaving only sadness. She slowly walked up to him, and took the hand that held his head into her own then lifted his chin with her other until his sorrowful eyes met hers.

"This I know Legolas, it's just…the thought of Estel out there in a world that he has not seen; even in his 500 years of birth… It scares me." Her eyes welled up with tears again, and upon seeing this Legolas took his wife into his strong arms and held her to him as he comforted her.

She pulled away from him after a little while and looked up at him. "We must tell Nurtaur and Nevduliniel." 

Legolas sighed and nodded his head. "Aye…We do."

*~*~*~*

"We are so sorry…" Nevethiriel tried desperately to comfort her friend as she cried.

The two couples were now sitting on two beautifully stone-carved benches that were set in the midst of the main garden.  Legolas and Nevethiriel had just finished telling the other two of the whereabouts of their children.

Nurtaur stood swiftly and began to pace around the small clearing. The anger that was burning inside of him was very evident in his long strides. He began to mumble and curse softly in the Elvish tongue, and his mind seemed far off in angry thoughts.

Legolas sighed and stood as well, though far more calm.

"Nurtaur, forgive me…" he started, but stopped suddenly when Nurtaur whirled around releasing a sharp sound of anger to cut the other blonde Elf off. The anger in the gaze that he directed towards Legolas stunned the king to no end. Never before had his best friend looked at him in such a way.

"Nay, Legolas! 'Twas folly and cruel to keep such a thing from me - from us!" He gestured roughly to his wife who looked on the verge of bursting into tears again. Nurtaur was mad with fury and did not think twice before letting his temper consume him whole. "But I do not blame you no, I blame myself. I blame myself for even letting Nienna take company with such a disrespectful, rebellious, unruly palace…" Nurtaur sputtered in anger, but it was Legolas' turn to lose control. 

Anger burst aflame inside of him and he took swift, angry steps, closing the gap between him and his friend and looked near to slugging the Elf senseless. "I would strongly advise you not to finish that sentence Nurtaur! Or have you so hastily forgotten your place and whom you speak of, and to whom you speak it to?"  Legolas' words were laced with anger, and his blue orbs were dancing in the flames of his fury.

Nurtaur's anger increased at these words, but they were also a warning that he took as Legolas continued. 

"And besides, 'twas not Estel's choice to bring your daughter along. I watched from the window and heard much of their conversation. Nienna begged Estel to take her along, and even threatened him with fading should he leave her alone! And I must say that I do not blame her! For you being so eager to have her bound to a male has blinded your eyes from seeing your own daughters dilemma, and harassment from the very one you were trying to force her to spend time with," Legolas yelled at his friend. Though as he was finishing off this sentence, his tone melted from anger to a more desperate attempt for Nurtaur to understand. 

Nurtaur exchanged glances with his wife, who wisely kept silent with Nevethiriel, before meeting his friend's gaze with question. "What do you mean?"

Legolas let out a heavy sigh, letting the anger seep from him as he saw that his friends had also melted. "What I mean, dear friend, is that your lord Beleathion made a dishonorable pass on your daughter last night." 

Nurtaur's eyes widened in shock, and Nevduliniel let out a small gasp. "How do you know this Legolas?" His voice was once again laced with anger, but it was not towards his friend. He almost didn't want to believe Legolas, but he could not even let himself imagine his friend capable of lying to anyone.

"I saw it myself…" Legolas said simply, but the look in Nurtaur's eyes forced him to continue. "After Beleathion asked Nienna to dance, I found myself unable to find my son. I searched the dance floor for him, but also found that Nienna and Beleathion were absent as well. Knowing very well that wherever Nienna is, Estel can most definitely be found by her side, especially when she is being made to entertain another male Elf, I went in search for her as well. And that is when I found her and that…lord of Rivendell…" he said the last bit in almost distaste, but at the sound of the faint, but angry grunt from his wife, drawn by the abuse upon her home place, Legolas silently apologized to her before continuing. "He had grabbed her forcefully and tried to kiss her. I immediately rushed from where I stood to aid her, but found that I didn't quite need to." At this, Legolas let out a soft chuckle, and though the anger burned fiercely inside of Nurtaur, he raised his brows in question.

"Let me just say, that your daughter is very well capable of taking care of herself Nurtaur," Legolas finished with an amused glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, Nurtaur's faced looked drawn and tired. He retreated to the spot next to his wife, and placed his hands over his face in shame. "How could I have not seen it? I should have been able to sense what the Elf was capable of, and I should have…for the safety of my daughter. But instead I tried to force her to see him again," he said mournfully. Nevduliniel wrapped her slim arms around her husband's broad shoulders in comfort.

"Twas not your fault alone _melima_, for I too was just as eager as thee to have Nienna see him again," she whispered softly in his ear and was answered back with a sad sigh.

Legolas also took the seat next to his wife and placed his strong arm around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It was folly to disregard Estel's words so quickly when he tried to warn you of Beleathion's actions. He cares deeply for your daughter Nurtaur. And I know he would be quick to give his life in protecting her, if it were the cost. Trust me when I say that he will let no harm come to her on this journey," Legolas spoke softly, but surely.

Nurtaur lifted his gaze to meet his friends. Legolas saw the knowing glow that rested in his blue orbs, and the soft smile that lay upon his lips.

"I know," he said simply. He reached out his hand and grasped Legolas' firmly. "Forgive me, my friend. I was a fool."

"Nay Nurtaur…" Legolas smiled faintly as he grasped his friend's hand in return, "…Never a fool. Only a father."  

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Review Replies:**

**Telboriel: **Aw thanks for the kind words on my story! I'm glad you liked FW! I had fun writing it, and do have plans for future editing to it! So thank you again! ::smile::

**Pixie187/Peppermint187: **lol! Thank you! 

**Fruity: **LOL! Your review cracked me up! I kinda like Nienna's personality as well, lol. I actually had a whole other personality planned out for her, but it seems as if she wanted to take on her own identity…I had no say in the matter, lol. Thanks for reviewing! ::grins::

**ayumi-dono: **lol! Ok, you can stop chanting now! For I have updated! ::wink::

**Paperclip Princess: **Thank you hon! I'm glad you like it! ::smiles::

**Cute-Kitty: **Well, wait no more! For it is here! Lol

**Heather(NFanatic@aol.com): **LOL! Don't worry; the thought of Legolas' bare chest does the same thing to me! ::wink:: Thanks for reviewing!

**Youko Demon: **lol, yeah it was kinda long wasn't it? But it was shorter then it was intended to be! I wrote out chapter one and chapter two as one whole chapter! But Mel, my wonderful beta reader, had the marvelous idea to cut it to make two chapters! Hehe, I hope you enjoyed chap three!

**Miseryelf: **lol, oh I know, Estel seems hot doesn't he? And I can understand that it was hard at first to get used to the name as Legolas' son instead of Aragorn. And to answer your question, yes, I chose the name Estel not only for it's meaning (Hope), but for the reason that Estel was born after Aragorn had passed away. And so Legolas wanted to name his first born after his best friend, and Nevethiriel didn't mind, for Aragorn was her brother! Hehe, hope you enjoyed chapter three!

**Earenidiel Silverwing: **lol, hiya! And yesh I remember you! lol, I know, Beleathion was a dick and a half…but he will get what's coming to him, believe me! Muahaha! Lol, and I must say that I have not read your story yet. I had every intention of it, but after I saved your review, I totally forgot bout it! But now that I have found your review again…I would greatly enjoy reading it! ::smiles:: Thanks for reviewing hon!

**princess of mirkwood: **LOL! You're great! If you are having such thoughts, then I think I should be nice and let you continue them! Lol, such nice thoughts. ::grins:: lol, and don't worry! I think Estel to be tres handsome as well! And thank you SO MUCH for all the kind and encouraging words! I appreciate it! ::smiles::

**ElvenPrincessofLegolas: **Awww! Wow, thank you SO MUCH for your kind words on my story! They are overwhelming! I am so glad that you like my stories! And thank you for taking the time in telling me how you feel bout them! Keep the awesomeness up! ::hehe::

**Luthein Seregon: **lol, aww thank you!

**Alina*Greenleaf: **Hey! Thank you hon! I'm glad that you like it! ::smiles:: And to answer your question, no…Beleathion is NOT in any likeness at all to Malfanion. B/c then that would just make the plot too similar to my other one. Nope, he was just the dick of the chapter! lol, but thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you think of my story! I really appreciate it ::grins::

**Darkcherry: **lol! Yay! I'll be looking forward to your reviews! And thank you…I like to write ass kickin stories. LOL!

**Crabby Optimistic Potent Sulta: **lol, hiya! I'm really glad you like this story, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated till just now. Hope you enjoyed the third chap! ::smiles::

**Lindelea: **hehe, your welcome! And I'm sorry for the long wait!

**goddess 2008: **Hiya! Thank you SO MUCH! And to answer your question, Estel is a little over 500 years old. Nienna is around 4 or 5 years younger. I know that in the story I had put that Estel was 20 years older than her, but I had meant to change that b4 I posted it. But alas, I couldn't find it until it was too late. Hehe…thanks for reviewing!

**Xiamysticmoon: **lol, I hope their reactions were to your satisfactory! And I knew that I was taking a little chance in making it more about Legolas' son than him, but that was why I made Estel to be in the very likeness of his father! The only difference is the color of his eyes. But I am also gonna be having Legolas in there a lot! The story just isn't all about him hehe. But I'm so glad that all you guys are still reading it even if it is not completely about our man!…er…Elf! lol Thank you for reviewing!

**Kelly(swingkt18@hotmail.com): **Hehe, thank you! But I'm not finished w/ Beleathion yet! For now Nienna's father knows, and I wanna have some fun w/ that! Lol, hope you enjoyed!!!

**Nikita: **hehe, I'm glad that you like it! And honestly, I almost didn't write the sequel! ::gasp:: lol, but I found myself unable to not write one, so I did! Hehe, I'm glad you are enjoying it! ::smiles::

LeggysOneBloomBaby: LOL! I'm glad you like it! And I'm happy that I've given you something new to read instead of just reading FW over and over and…you get the point! Lol! Your review cracked me up! Thank you so much! And I hope you enjoyed chapter three! ::grins:: 

**Elleth na Ilivren: **LOL! Thank you SO MUCH! I'm so glad that you like it! ::grins:: And I hope you enjoy the rest of it, b/c I have every intention of keeping it going until it is finished! Hehe!

**Lemonly: **lol, I have to be honest and say I was shocked to read your review! I saw the name and was like "Oh no." but then it seems ppl are not all what they seem at first! Thank you for your kind words on my story! And I hope to see more reviews from you! Hope you enjoyed chapter three!

**Rachel: **Hiya Rachel! Thank you so much for the kind words on my story! And I know, I had the idea of them naming their son Estel like as soon as I decided I was gonna write the sequel and what it was going to be about! I'm glad that you are enjoyin the sequel thus far, and there is A LOT more to come! Hehe!

**SilverWinter: **lol, thank you! And yes, I do plan on writing this story until it is finished! So no worries there! ::smiles::

**kataffy8: **Thank you so much hon! I really appreciate your kind words on my story! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the first one! ::Smiles::

**Videl-14: **lol, thank you! I know! I thought it would have a very interesting impact on the story if he brought her along! I'm glad you're enjoying it! ::smiles::

**ladymiaka11: **Lol, I'm glad you like it so far, and as for romance between the two of them? You'll just have to wait and see! ::grins::

**DJ: **Thank you hon! I'm glad you're enjoying it! ::grins::

**Albinofrog88: **Thank you so much! I'm happy that you like it! I hope you enjoyed chapter three! ::smiles::

**Elfgirl2005: **Lol! I know, don't you just hate those gorgeous Elf's who KNOW that they're gorgeous? ::laughs:: Hell no! I'd take one! lol I'm glad you're enjoying it hon! ::smiles::

**Telboriel: **Hehe, I'm so glad you liked it! Yes, I think their journey together will become VERY interesting. ::wink:: lol, hope you've enjoyed thus far! 

Wow! So many to reply to! I LOVE IT!!! So PLEASE  keep the awesome reviews coming, and I will deff keep the chapters flowing! *mwaz* Ciao All!


	4. Lust

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! There might be something important in it!**

**Author's Note: **::pokes head out from behind bushes:: I'M SO SORRY!!! I know it has been so long and that you are all about ready to stone me, but alas, if ye did that…then ye wouldn't be getting yer story at all! Hehe, ok fine…::hands out a naked Legolas to everyone:: Happy? Did that get me off the hook?? ::stuffs one in her closet for safe keeping:: hehe, ok I do have a reason for not updating in so long…My nieces from Europe came to visit for a month and so my time was taken up! I'm so sorry! ::sigh:: Also my LOTR muse is dying ::sniffle:: I need to watch TTT and get it back! Also, another announcement, I am presently writing TWO new Orli fics! ::cheers:: One I'm writing with a friend, and the other I have yet to create a site for and start postin…but I wanted to write a couple chaps in it to keep it going! Lot's of angst, drama, romance, and Orli sex!!! Woohooo! So I'll be adding the links in my members profile if you ever feel like checkin them out! Just don't forget to review! There will be warnings on the sites so…ye be warned! Oh btw, n e one see POTC??? OMFG!!! ::licks Orlando:: And I think Johnny needs to wear eye liner all the time! Oh yes, and the song of 'Nel' was written by ME!!! So PLEASE be nice and do not steal! You may ask to use, and I may or may not let you, but please, at least ask b4 trying to take! Thank you SO MUCH! Hehe, okies nuf of dat…I'll let you read now! Love you all! And don't forget to review and let me know what you think! *mwaz* Ciao! ****

**Special Thanks: **To Mel! My bestest best friend EVER!!!! I love ya to bits doll! You keep me going, and for that I am VERY thankful ::smiles:: And once again yall, her pen name on FF.net is "Melanie". If you have a love for Leggy torture, or just a great read, I recommend her stories! They are some of the best FF work I have EVER read! Thanks for EVERYTHING Mel! You rock my socks! ::smiles::

And to all my reviewers! **You guys bloody rock!!!!!** ****

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I do not own anything Tolkien! And while I use names such as Estel, and Nienna…the creation of those names are COMPLETELY his! I only made up the characters to go with them! So please don't sue, the only thing of value that you MIGHT get out of it, is my computer…and even it can be a piece of shit sometimes! Thanks! And enjoy!

The Plains of Rohan  
  
**Chapter 4**:  
  
Lust  
  
  
  


Soft, joyous humming drifted through the trees, and was replied by the happy rustle of leaves as two blonde figures on a snow white horse passed by. It was Nienna who was humming an old elfish tune of a maiden that lived long ago, but was now forgotten except by old and by this song. She sat behind Estel and was braiding her long, golden hair in traditional elfish designs. She pulled the pin - that she had used to pick Estel's lock with - out of her hair, and was about to throw it down when she thought better of it and tucked it in one of the braids instead. When she finished, she placed her arms around Estel's waist again and rested her chin on his shoulder as she began to sing the song out loud. Her eyes shone as she started and a smile caressed her lips as Estel's melodious voice joined in…  
  
  


_"A whisper is in the crisp, frozen air,   
A rumor in the mist,  
Of a maiden of old with hair so fair,  
With passion never thought to exist.  
  
Her spirit was bright, and skin so white,  
And hands that constantly  
Brushed a tear from a sorrow filled face,  
And left a feel of glee.  
  
Never have eyes truly seen her,  
Though some may object.  
For Nel would pass from mist to mist  
Not truly being seen just yet.  
  
Her music was heard from all around,  
A voice so clear and sweet,  
That often left a tear of gladness,  
And even some to weep.  
  
But time now came that none would listen.  
No, none would claim to see  
The beautiful maiden that was of old  
That came from mountain-lee.  
  
For long has passed this treasured lady,  
Though old may still tell  
Their grandchildren from now and ever after  
Of the maiden long sought, and yet never found.  
The fair maiden known as Nel."  
_  
  
  


When the song was over, and their voices died away, both Elves grew silent.  
  
"Your voice does much to sooth me, tithen-pen," Estel revealed softly.  
  
Nienna smiled faintly and turned her head slightly to gaze at his handsome profile. "As does yours for me." Estel turned so that he was looking back at her, and they both shared a sweet smile.  
  
Just then, Nienna's keen Elvin hearing began to pick up noises. Her head turned to stare ahead of them. "I hear something," she whispered.   
  
Estel nodded. "'Tis the village I told you of. We are close."  
  
Nienna relaxed at the knowledge and sighed. "So what is it exactly you wish to retrieve while we are in this village?"  
  
"Some food, and perhaps another horse for you."   
  
Nienna looked at him again, her brows narrowed, "Do you mean to tell me that you are tired of me already?"  
  
Estel chuckled and shook his head. "Nay, my dearest Nien. It is just…'tis such a long way for poor _Luinfalath_ to carry the both of us," he said as he patted the mare's neck. _Luinfalath_ snorted and ducked her head as if saying she were insulted.   
  
"Rubbish, you and I both know that she could carry us on to the ends of Middle-earth and not tire. What is the real reason?"  
  
Estel sighed in exasperation, "Very well Nien. If you wish so much to ride behind me the whole journey to Rohan, then please, be my guest!"   
  
"No, I'll take another horse thank you," Nienna said quickly and quietly. A small smile creased her lips when she felt Estel stiffen in annoyance, and could practically hear the thoughts of 'females, and how they are going to be the end to the male race', raging through her friends mind.  
  
When they neared the village to where Nienna could see figures walking to and fro along with horses and cattle, she felt herself grow excited. She had never encountered other Elves outside of the palace and its boundaries. This would be quite interesting indeed. Her grip around Estel's waist tightened in excitement, and she didn't realize this until she felt Estel's hand touch her arm gently, and then grab hold of her wrist. Quickly she loosened her grip, and Estel let out a breath, that seemed as if it had been restricted, and whispered a quick "Thank you."   
  
Nienna chuckled lightly as they entered the village, "Forgive me for that my friend. I am just very excited to see other Elves outside of the palace boundaries-" Her sentence ceased immediately as she caught glimpse of a female who chased a dirty babe who was running away from her, laughing hysterically. It wasn't the sight of the woman chasing the mud-covered boy that halted her in her speech, but the sight of when she had tucked strands of raven colored hair behind her ear Nienna caught glimpse of the roundness of the tip.  
  
"Estel…" she whispered in shock. Estel turned his head slightly, showing her that she had his full attention. "…They are…humans!"   
  
Estel now turned his full gaze on her as he took in her expression of shock. "Aye, did I not tell you as much?"   
  
Nienna's mouth dropped open slightly. "You knew?"   
  
Estel smiled faintly and nodded his head once. His smile faltered when he felt her hold around his waist tighten again, but this time he could tell it was not from excitement, but fear. "Come now little Nien, what is there to fear," he asked as he once again tried to loosen her grip.  
  
Nienna didn't answer, only stared wide-eyed. She remembered when she had had a great interest in humans, a couple centuries ago, and had raided the palace library on every book about them and their history that she could find. This phase went on for many years, only to end in fear and utter mortification when reading of an action that sometimes took place by the males of this race. And that was to force themselves upon unwilling females, when they denied him what he wanted. Lust. Such a little word for such a powerful meaning. Not known or understood fully by the Elvin race, as they were more familiar with love and passion. It was true that an Elf male and female were very well capable of trying to steal a kiss when not wanted, as explained in Beleathion's actions, but never would one force another against their will. The thought was sickening, and even now it made Nienna's stomach turn.  
  
As if to prove her thought, Nienna's bright blue eyes caught the stare of three human men that stood in a little group around a large oak tree. They stared back at her, their hungry eyes that seemed to rip at her clothes trying to expose her to them. She knew at once what the frightening stare was laced with, even though she had never encountered such an intense feeling. It matched the description immensely and Nienna couldn't help, but let the cursed little word fall from her full lips. "Lust," she whispered as a slight tremor took over her body at the mere sound of it.  
  
Estel stiffened. What had she just said? He turned slightly and took in her pale complexion. His brow creased with worry and he was about to question her, but as he followed her gaze to the small group of men huddled around a tree, he realized the reason she had spoken the word he so clearly heard. He saw how they looked at her, and surprised himself when he felt his anger level rise dangerously. He was no fool. He had read enough from the palace library, and heard much from Nienna to know what it was. He gazed at them with a heated stare as they passed by. As if they felt it, they all met his gaze at the same time. Estel took that opportunity to give them each a silent warning, and it seemed to work. For they all turned instantly and began to talk amongst themselves as if nothing had occurred.  
  
Estel couldn't help the small smirk of triumph that creased his perfect bow-shaped lips, but his smile faltered when he felt another slight tremor pass through Nienna. He turned so he could see her and her eyes met his. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she managed a small smile as well. She snuggled herself closer to his body and tightened her arms around his waist. This time Estel did nothing to loosen the grip, but instead rested his hand upon hers as if to reinsure her that he was there and would protect her.  
  
He should have remembered Nienna's fear of human males. He remembered when they had had irritating conversations about it, where Estel would try to convince her that not all human men were capable of such things. Like a man such as Aragorn son of Arathorn, the once king of Gondor. Estel's very name came from him, but Nienna's excuse was that Aragorn himself was raised by the Elves, and that she cared not nor wished to find out for herself if all human men were capable of such appalling actions.  
  
Estel sighed as they slowly passed small huts with grass roofs, and small children who scurried out of the way of _Luinfalath's _path only to stare up in awe at the riders upon her snowy back. He knew that Nienna was an excellent fighter and could defend herself easily from any male _Elf_, but he feared her fear of the human male would cripple her into being defenseless should the need to defend herself arise.   
  
Estel quickly shook these thoughts from his head. Such an occasion would never have the ability to present itself. Not as long as he was there. He would let no harm come to her.  
  
Estel bent down and whispered a soft command to the mare. She immediately stilled and shook her head slightly. Nienna looked over to see that they had stopped in front of an open hut that was stocked with foods of all kinds. Along with clothing, materials, and all sorts of cooking and cleaning appliances. Inside this hut stood a chubby old man. His hair was white, and he seemed to be missing much of it off the top of his head. Nienna looked on in amusement at the gathering of white hair that nested just bellow his nose and followed down to his chin. Nienna had never really seen a mustache before, as Elven males never grew much hair on parts other then their brows and scalps.  
  
Estel sighed and turned slightly to speak to her softly in the Elfish language, _**"We could make this very quick, if you would but only agree to one thing…"**_  
  
Nienna looked at him warily. _**"And that is?"**_  
  
Estel glanced at the hut beside them, then off to his left before turning back to her. _**"I need you to stay here and barter for the food while I go in search of a suitable steed for you."**_ Nienna was already shaking her head even before he finished his sentence and he sighed again in aggravation. _**"Nienna please! I wish as much as thee to leave as soon as we can, and that will not be for some time if I am made to barter for both food and horse while you drag all the while on my arm! You have nothing to fear. I will not let anyone harm yo-"**_  
  
_**"But how do you suppose you'll accomplish that when you are on the other side of the village and out of reach?"**_ Nienna exclaimed in despair.   
  
Even though the conversation was spoken in Elfish, it was picking up some very suspicious listeners and Estel calmed himself before continuing. _**"'Tis not on the other side of the village Nien, now stop dramatizing it! Hither is the place where I shall be…"**_ He gestured towards a small red barn, containing a fenced in area where they could see several horses running about in circles. _**"…'Tis not so far."**_ These last words were spoken softly and affectionately.   
  
Nienna sighed and looked at the hut where the plump merchant sat. He did not look so frightening. She closed her eyes and nodded her head. _**"Aye, fine. As you wish."**_ She moved to slide off the mare's back. Estel quickly grabbed her arm to help her down, but when her feet touched the ground he held on still causing her to look up at him.   
  
_**"I will not be far tithen-pen, and believe when I say that I shall have all my senses set on you."**_ He offered her one of his beautiful smiles, and she accepted it with one of her own. This comment eased her fear. For Estel had always been there for her, and she had no reason to doubt him now. _**"We need only some bread, and some fruit. Pick the best that you can find, and do not let the man rob you too much."**_ He winked at her as he handed her a small purse of coins.   
  
Nienna rolled her eyes and turned to slowly approach the hut. She looked around nervously when she arrived at the furnished hut, and began to take in the sites. It was a fairly built little thing and held much charm. Nienna looked about her at the fruits, but stiffened when she sensed a being approach. She lifted her head only to see the hairy merchantman smiling kindly at her.  
  
"Fair morning lass! 'Tis the finest weather we've 'ad all week. But ye're not from round 'ere are ye? O' the fair folk ye are, that I could tell straight away. 'Tis very rare we see such o' yer kind in our little village, what be the reason o' ye passin' through? If ye don't mind in me askin'," he said with a small, jolly chuckle.  
  
Nienna could not help herself, but smiled. "I come seeking to buy some goods for my journey. Tell me kind sir; will you bid your price fairly? I must be honest and say that I am not at all skilled in the arts of bartering. 'Twas not commonly done so in my kingdom by Elves of my status."   
  
The man seemed to brighten even more at this as he nodded his head slightly. "Aye lass, ye can believe 'ol Heran 'ere when 'e say that there 'as never been a person o' any race, that 'as not been treated fairly at me 'ut. What might ye be looking fer?"  
  
"I need some fruit, and a few loafs of bread," She answered and then her curiosity brightened as she spied something else by the hut.  
  
"And that be it? Would not ye need more fer a journey even back to your realm," Heran questioned as he began to pick out from his fruit bushels.   
  
Nienna shook her head as she walked over to the garments that hung over the hut. "Nay, my kind does not eat too heavily when traveling. We do not need it."   
  
The merchant nodded again, but then smiled when he saw her fingering a gray colored skirt. "'Tis not the finest cloth we 'ave, but alas, it could make it through the fiercest weather without 'o much as a catch in it's 'em."   
  
"Is it a gown," Nienna asked as she picked it up to examine it better.  
  
"'Tis a skirt, my lady," he explained.  
  
Nienna's brow creased in thought, and she looked down at her own attire. "You say this 'skirt' is nice for travel," she questioned as she turned to him.  
  
"Aye, would do nicely fer travel."  
  
"And horseback?"  
  
"Fits finely fer horseback as well."  
  
Nienna smiled as if making up her mind and nodded her head. "I'll take it then."  
  
Heran's smile grew and he took it from her.  
  
Nienna smiled back as she watched him fish through the barrels of fruit to pick out the finest for her. Estel was right, perhaps. Maybe not all human men were filled with lust and desire. Maybe they were capable of her friendship after all.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Estel slowly dismounted when he reached the small stable. He walked towards the entrance of the weather beaten, and completely poor kept barn with _Luinfalath_ following slowly behind him faithfully. He stopped just before the entrance and looked the barn over. He wrinkled his nose and let out a small sigh before continuing towards it, but just when he was about to enter a thin and rather scary looking man stepped out before him.  
  
The man was covered in dirt, and stunk of fodder. He sniffed and dragged his hand across his nose before grinning at Estel, showing a mouth full of rotted and nearly missing teeth. Estel knew instantly that he did not like this man. And not at all because of his appearance, but for the way he was looking at him. The man's eyes practically undressed him as he looked him up and down, and Estel had to fight off a small shudder of disgust, and the urge to slit the creature's oddly thin throat.  
  
"Why, yer o' the fair folk ye are…" He began in a low, hissing kind of voice. "…What is it that I can do fer ye? Anything at all?" The suggestion in his voice caused anger to burst aflame in Estel's eyes, but he quickly got a hold of himself, before he wouldn't be able to stop himself from reaching out and strangling the stinking, skinny man.   
  
He let out a heavy sigh before stating rather sternly, "I come for the reason of horse business."   
  
The man's grin widened, revealing even more lost teeth and he let out a series of coughs and wheezes that Estel interpreted, with some disgust, to be his form of laughter. "A voice like music ye 'ave, very nice indeed. Now, what sort o' 'orse business might this be? 'Tis a fine 'orse ye have already! Unless ye be wantin' me to buy 'er from ye-"   
  
At this suggestion, _Luinfalath_ nickered in almost disbelief and shook her head in protest. Estel was quick to cut the man off and correct his folly. "Nay, I wish not to give up my horse sir. And especially not to a man who cares nothing for the state in which his barn is in nor himself for that matter, and who let's his eyes roam freely to places most certainly not wanted!" This was a warning on Estel's part, and one look into the Elf's eyes immediately set the man straight. He ceased his toothless grinning and nodded his head once.  
  
"What can I do fer ye," he said a little more quietly, and making no effort to meet the Elf's flaming gaze.  
  
Estel couldn't help but let the small smirk of triumph spread across his bow-shaped lips for the second time that day.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Nienna had just handed over the little moneybag to the friendly merchant, when she felt a cold hand wrap around her arm. Instinctively, she wrenched her arm back with a surprised gasp. She had let her guard down. She turned fearful eyes to the culprit who had gripped her arm. It was one of the three men who had been staring at her by the tree.  
  
Nienna's gaze flickered fearfully around her as she saw the other two blocking her from escaping through any other possible route to safety. Her eyes once again returned to the man that stood before her with a slight smirk on his rather handsome face. That is, for a human, anyways.  
  
"'Ello milady! I'm called Bran. This 'ere is Cabeb, and 'is brother Corion…" He gestured to the other two men, who smirked coldly and nodded at her. "…We couldn't 'elp but notice ye across the road there, and was wondering if we might be able to lend ye a 'and with your parcel." The smiles that the men held revealed instantly that helping her was their least intention, and Nienna turned fearful and pleading eyes to the merchant known as Heran.  
  
The plump old man caught her gaze and felt a pang of guilt and pity well in him. "Now listen 'ere Bran, why don't ye and the lads go on and leave the poor lass be? She don't want any trouble from ye," he said with a wave of his hand.   
  
Bran glared at him evenly as he reached out and grabbed onto the bag full of goods that Nienna had purchased. "'Tis no trouble really," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Nienna felt the slightest sliver of defiance rise in her as she reached out and grabbed the bag herself. If these men were trying to steal her goods, they picked the wrong she-Elf to try it on. She glared at the man, a silent warning burning in her blue eyes.  
  
But the man only laughed. "Aye, there is some spirit in ye. Well, nothin' that we can't tame 'ey boys?" The others laughed and nodded in agreement as they began to slowly inch towards her.  
  
Nienna glanced around her quickly in alarm. Just what were these men's intentions? She prayed to the _valar_ it was not what she feared it was.  
  
"Now Bran, I'll not be 'avin' you harassin' my customers-" Heran started, but stopped abruptly when he felt the cool steel of a dagger caress his throat.  
  
Nienna grasped the parcel of goods to her chest tightly and stared on with wide eyes as the human known as Bran pressed a small dagger to the kind merchants throat.  
  
"And I suggest old man, that ye'd be smart enough to stay out o' this. Lest ye wish to return to yer sweet wife tonight with a slit throat!"  
  
"_Baw seas, daro!_" _No please, stop!_  
  
All men looked in the direction from where the melodious voice had spoken frantically. The sides of Bran's mouth curled into a sneer and he lowered his knife. "At first I feared that ye couldn't talk a' all! But alas, now that I 'ave 'eard ye speak, I fear that my ears ache to 'ear more o' it! Tell me lass, can you not speak in the proper tongue?"  
  
Anger flared in Nienna's cool, blue eyes. How dare he suggest that her language be improper? Why, the man needed more then just a lesson in grammar, and she felt nearly compelled to reach over and slap the insolent smirk off his leering face.  
  
Bran seemed to read her mind and laughed again as she fought her anger. That seemed to be the last straw and Nienna couldn't stop her hand from lashing out and striking the man hard across the face. She drew her hand back to her mouth, immediately in shock at what she had just done. Her shock change abruptly to horror when she felt the cool steel of the little dagger press against her own throat, and the feel of Bran's hot breath on her face as he grabbed her arm fiercely and brought her closer to him.  
  
"That wasn't very smart wench! I ought to teach you a lesson o' manners. In fact I think I just might!" He growled as he grasped her arm even tighter, making her wince and whimper when he shoved her roughly out of the way of the market.  
  
Nienna heard the small yell of protest from the merchant, but her fear clouded all train of thought. She gasped in surprise when she felt the man grasp her again from behind. Her breath caught in her throat when she once again felt the blade caress it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Estel walked around, inspecting horses as he came to them. His anger level rose with each steed that he observed. Finally he whirled around to the horse keeper.   
  
"These animals are badly treated," he accused, surprised at how even his voice had sounded when the anger that was welling inside of him wanted so much to be released.  
  
This accusation angered the skinny man and he stood up straighter. "Now see 'ere! I take as good a care o' these 'orses as I can! And I'll not be 'avin' you say any different. Now pick yer 'orse and be off with ye," he yelled while flailing his arms.  
  
Estel sighed and looked around again. His eyes lie to rest on a most pitiful looking creature. His head hung low as did his tail, and the Elf could feel a deep depression on the poor animal. Instantly, his heart went out to the poor creature. He turned to the man and pointed to the horse. "I'll take him."  
  
The man's eyes widened in shock, "Ye don't want to take 'ol Kieran there…'e wouldn't be any good to ye-" He started to argue, but Estel cut him off.   
  
"I said that I would take him! Now be a good smelly man and tell me the price for him."   
  
The man glowered at Estel and was going through some 'figures' in his head, when suddenly; Estel felt a cold chill sweep over him as all his _valar_ given senses came instantly to life. Dreadfully, he knew immediately what it was.  
  
He whirled around in the direction of the hut where he had left Nienna, but his sweeping gaze caught no site of her anywhere. Fear gripped him. "_Ai Elbereth,_" he whispered and bolted towards the hut.  
  
"'ey! What about yer 'orse!" The man called after him.  
  
"I shall return," Estel shouted over his shoulder as he jumped the fence in one smooth, effortless leap.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, don't ye be makin' any noise now ye 'ear?" Bran breathed into Nienna's ear heatedly as he stood behind her with his blade still to her throat.   
  
Nienna gasped in utter shock and mortification when she felt him take the delicate tip of her ear into the hot crevasses of his mouth.   
  
"_Baw, Seas!_" _No, Please!_ She pleaded. The tip of an Elf ear was a very tender, sexual arousal point, and no one let alone a male of the human race had never before touched Nienna in such a way. She choked on the words when she felt his tongue stroke the sensitive tip, and the horror of what was happening to her stung more then the dagger itself.  
  
"I thought I told ye to talk proper!" Bran growled as he pressed the tip of the dagger a little harder, piercing her smooth skin and causing a line of blood to trickle down the delicate, creamy throat.   
  
She gasped in surprise and cried out in desperate plea. "Please! Please do not…" Her eyes closed against the tears when he pulled the dagger away, but her relief was cut short when he spun her around and she was made to look into his eyes.   
  
Over his shoulder, she could see the silhouette of Cabeb and Corion standing behind him, their laughs malicious and torturous. But it wasn't their laughs that sent a cold chill to rush down her spine. It was the look in Bran's eyes. Lust. Such a little word for such a powerful meaning. Instantly her knees went weak, but Bran's arm wrapped tightly around her waist held her up.  
  
"That is better," he sneered before forcefully claiming her in a violent kiss that raped her mouth and bruised her lips.   
  
Her eyes widened in shock, but his thirsty lips drank up all her screams and protests. Her struggles were useless with her arms held tightly in his viselike grip.   
  
Bran almost went crazy at the taste of her mouth. It was sweet and succulent, unlike anything he had ever tasted before. It felt forbidden, untouchable, but that only made him want it more. It begged to him for more, to be dominated. So dominate it he did. Her struggles seemed only to intensify his arousal even more, and his hand moved down slowly to grasp one of her delicate twin globes tightly. Nienna's cry of pain and horror was eaten by the human's mouth, who ate it up as if it were the sweetest treat in Middle-earth.  
  
Suddenly, a high pitched whistle sliced through the air and an object hit the dirt, centimeters from Bran's foot, in a forceful plunge.  
  
Instinctively, Bran jumped back from Nienna with a small yelp of surprise. He whirled around to face his friends, but was met with wide-eyed looks of shock and wonder. Bran's gaze dropped to the ground where he had just been standing, and there imbedded in the dirt was a golden arrow still quivering from its hard plummet.  
  
He whirled back to his friends when a sudden cry escaped both their lips. He saw that they were no longer looking at him, but at the maiden. Bran slowly turned to face her, and stumbled back a few paces when he saw that she was no longer the only one standing there. Another blonde creature of her race now stood before her. His build and features, as beautiful as they may be, gave away that he was indeed a male. He had a bow in his slender hand, and a fire in his piercing green eyes.   
  
He looked ready to kill, but it seemed that Bran was unaffected, for all he seemed to be able to see was the beauty of this new being.  
  
"Why…" He whispered as he stood in awe of Estel, "…Yer bout as beautiful as the female!" He exclaimed as he reached up slowly to caress the high, proud cheekbone of the tall Elf.  
  
Anger blazed anew in Estel's orbs, and he moved quicker then sight, drawing one of his own daggers and pressing against Bran's neck before the man even had time to blink. Gasping in surprise, the human stared into two raging green eyes.  
  
"First you advance dishonorably and _disgustingly_ upon my friend and now you dare try to touch me?! You tread on dangerous ground human!" Estel shook with anger, his melodious voice booming with the immense height of it, threatening to drive the dagger deeper into the man's throat should he dare to move even an eyelash. "You have already given me reason enough to kill you, do not add more to it with your stupidity!"  
  
Bran's eyes told the fuming Elf that he was ready to surrender, and Estel lowered the blade reluctantly but surely.   
  
"Now, I advise you to make yourself disappear before I change my mind." He said steadily. Though the anger had left his voice, and he talked calmly, it was plain to see that the anger still burned in his orbs.   
  
Bran nodded and stumbled back. He gained his stepping and straightened before turning and walking hastily away with his friends.  
  
Estel sighed and closed his eyes, knowing the task that was now before him. Comforting a distraught and violated little she-Elf. He turned swiftly and instantly took the trembling figure of his best friend into his strong, archers' arms. "Nien, are you alright? Did they harm you," he asked at once, barely able to get one question out before the other followed. Nienna didn't answer, she only clung to him as if she was drowning and he was the single lifeline that had been tossed to her.  
  
Estel held her tightly, whispering comforting words into her ear until her shaking lessened. He pulled out a soft cloth and pressed it to the bleeding cut on her neck tenderly, "Come…" He said at last, his voice slightly husky from so much emotion that he wished to show, "…I have found you a horse. Let us leave this horrid place swiftly." Nienna did not argue and let him lead her away. They were passing the hut when the merchant yelled out to them.   
  
Estel stopped and turned. He smiled faintly at the merchant who ran from his hut to hand them the parcel that Nienna had left behind.   
  
"I sure am sorry that such a foul thing 'ad to befall the poor creature. I was nearly ready to go after 'im with me own knife, until I saw ye comin' from afar that is…"  
  
Estel inclined his head in gratitude as he took the parcel. "We thank thee sir, for your kindness."   
  
The man smiled and nodded his head in return. He looked a last time upon Nienna before turning back to his hut.  
  
Estel began to lead Nienna to the stables again, and was somewhat pleased when he saw that the smelly little man had brought the steed of his choice out and had him ready, along with _Luinfalath_. He smiled gently at the man and removed his protective arm from around Nienna's waist, almost reluctantly, to reach into his moneybag. It was then that the stinking man noticed the female Elf. His mood brightened immensely, but at the warning look from Estel, the man quickly averted his eyes. Estel knew that the last thing Nienna needed was more of that. She had not said a word since the incident and kept her blue gaze to the ground, and he worried for her.  
  
"For your trouble," Estel said while giving the man a sum of money that he knew the poor horse was not even nearly worth.   
  
The man grinned his toothless grin and nodded. "Nice doin' business with ye."  
  
Estel only nodded as he turned to Nienna. He led her over to the beaten down horse and helped her up onto his black, dusty back. He looked up at her, his eyes sweeping over her emotionless face, but she still refused to make eye contact with him. He sighed and moved to the front of the horse where he looked the animal in the eye to determine its mood. He felt a deep sadness radiating off the poor beast, and at once felt sorry for it.   
  
_**"So Kieran is it…?"**_ He began softly in Elfish, _**"…Well my friend, I feel we will grow to like each other very much. You carry a very precious cargo now, and I place my full trust in you that you will protect her in any way that you can."**_ The horse nickered softly in response, and seemed to raise his head in a somewhat more proud manor; obviously pleased with his new responsibility. Estel smiled and patted his velvet nose as he glanced over the tall, black shoulder to Nienna one last time before turning to his own horse.  
  
He leapt up onto the flawless, white back of his steed and nodded to the stable man before coaxing _Luinfalath_ on. Kieran followed closely behind, as Estel set them in a steady cantor to quickly exit the unwelcoming village.  
  
Nienna kept her head bowed as they passed out of the little village. She heard the faint rustle of trees to her right, and the soft, comforting sound of a creek flowing to her left, yet it did not comfort her. She felt humiliated, shameful but above all she felt violated. Hot tears burned her eyes and she closed them tight to shut them off. She did not want to cry, but when she closed her eyes all she could see was him. Holding her. Kissing her. Touching her in places unthinkable. It made her sick. In fact, she felt as if she would be sick.   
  
With a sudden gasp, Nienna leapt from her horse. Falling onto her knees beside a nearby tree, Nienna did something that she had never done before in the five hundred years of her birth. The bile rose from the back of her throat as she retched uncontrollably.  
  
Instantly, Estel was by her side. He wrapped a strong arm gently around her slim, contracting waist as his other hand raised to tilt her forehead back. He whispered comforting words softly into her ear as he closed his eyes tight against his own tears. His dear little Nien, how could he have let such a thing happen to her? He had promised her safety, and safety is what he had not given her. How could she trust him now? How could he trust himself ever again?  
  
"Oh my little Nien…" He croaked out, "…I am so-so sorry."   
  
Her retching ceased and she now knelt in front of him, breathing heavily. She coughed and began to shake her head, long blonde waves falling across her shoulder as she did.  
  
"Nay, 'twas not your fault…" Though her voice was coarse and ragged, it still held a musical note to it, "…You have a pure and kind heart Estel, and so you are incapable of seeing anything but good in anything. From a situation, to a race. You have nothing to be sorry about-"  
  
"Aye I do, I left you alone and for that I am very sorry. Forgive me, please." He pulled her against his chest and held her tightly.   
  
She let out a trembling sigh and laid her head back to rest on his shoulder as she raised her arms to surround his. "Aye, I forgive you," she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Review Replies:**

**ayumi-dono: **Lmao! Oh yummy! ::drinks iced cappuccino:: *ahem* I know it has been SO LONG! And I'm down on my knees BEGGING for forgiveness! I promise you though, that I have every intention of finishing this story…so no fears ::grins::  ::holds out hand:: Can I have another cappuccino? ::smiles:: 

**Elleth na Ilivren: **Heheheh, thanks! ::giggles:: I know what you mean, I break out randomly into song as well…::laughs::

**Darkcherry: **awwwww thank you so much! ::blushes:: And I promise to update the others just as soon as I can! They are in MAJOR editing ::smiles:: Hope you enjoyed this chap! ::grins::

**Stacey: **Thanks! And sorry took so long hehehe ::grins sheepishly::

**Videl-14: **Damn, has it really been THAT long since I updated?? I remember recommending X2 to you guys! Ha! Well, I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you enjoyed this chap! ::grins::

**LOTR FREAK: **Hehehe, thanks bunches! Yeah, Legolas and Nevethiriel are kinda sweet aren't they? Hehe, thanks again! ::smiles::

**Youko Demon: **::hides:: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! ::sad sigh:: I need a bigger LOTR boost ya know what I mean? But I know what you mean, I get so frustrated when ppl don't update, but then I realize that neither do I! HA! ::sigh:: Sorry once again, and I really do hope to update again soon ::grins::

**Anithrarith: **Ack! ::hides again:: I'm soooo sorry! I really hate that I don't update as often as I should ::sigh:: I'm sorry ::smiles:: Hope you enjoyed!

**ladymiaka11: **Hehe, thanks! I hope this one was as worth waiting for as the other! ::wink::

**Fruity: **Hehe, oh I know, I admit an angry Legolas is quite the turn on! Ha!  I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but I hope you enjoyed this chap! ::smiles::

**Lindelea: **Hehe, thanks bunches! My other stories are in MAJOR editing at the moment! But I asure you they will be well worth the wait! ::wink:: Thanks for the review! And I hope you enjoyed this chap! ::grins::

**Meeko: **awwww, ::blushes:: Thank you so much! I'm happy that you like my stories! ::smiles:: Sorry took so long…::sigh:: but I hope you enjoyed this chap! ::grins::

**Luintathraiel: **Lol, I kinda like their personalities as well! Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chap! ::smiles::

**Amauros Thoughts: **Oh, oh, oh! Can it be the closet where I hid my naked Legolas in?? lmao j/k, have no fear for now you CAN push the 'next chap' button! ::smiles:: I just hope you enjoyed it! ::grins::

**BrdgMnk: **Lol, I agree with you full heartily! And as for Nienna seeing what is right in front of her…you'll just have to wait and see…hehehehe

**DJ: **Lol, thank you! I'm glad I made you laugh! ::smiles:: And you're welcome! ::grins::

**DakotaDaquariIce: **Hiya Jess! Thank you SO MUCH for such kind words on my stories! It means so much to me! I'm so glad you enjoy them, hehe. I hope you enjoyed this chap! ::smiles::

**ElvenPrincessofLegolas: **Awwww, hehe, thank you! I'm glad you like my story, and enjoyed the last chap! I will tell my sis you said congrats! And I know what you mean ::sad sigh:: I wanna get married myself, Orlando wouldn't be all that bad lol ::snickers::

**Lemonly: **Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chap!

**Lilmissfrenchy: **Awwwww, ::blushes:: Thank you! hehe, I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoyed this chap! ::smiles::

**Miseryelf: **lmao! Your review cracked me up! Well, was that enough peril for ya?? Don't worry, there is much yet to come on Estel and Niena's part ::grins evily:: Yeah, Legolas needs something to fear…why not his wife eh? Hehehe

**Rachel: **Hehe, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chap!

**Kelly(swingkt18@hotmail.com): **Hehe, thank you! I thought Estel would fit perfectly for Legolas' son. Not only for it's meaning, but also b/c it belonged to his best friend as well…I thought it a good idea ::smiles:: Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chap! ::smiles::

**SilverWinter: **Thank you very much! _Tithen-pen_ means 'Little one' hehe, thanks for reviewing! And I hope you enjoyed this last chap! ::smiles::

**Chante`(nogarro@aol.com): **Lol! You're great…but you were right, Imma not gonna tell ya if they fall in love or not, hehe, you'll just have to wait and see! ::grins:: Hope you enjoyed!

**Cute-Kitty: **Awww, thank you! I hope you enjoyed! ::smiles::

**Earenidiel Silverwing: **Hehe, thank you! I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you liked this last chap! ::smiles::

**Elfgirl2005: **Lol, I know…Legolas is too good of a husband to do that to his wife ::smiles:: Hope you enjoyed!

**Darkangelskiss: **Awww, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I hope you enjoyed! ::smiles::

**Wiccan: **Thank you! And I'm sorry! I hope to be able to update more often…but who knows right? You write when you get inspiration…and that only happens when Orli walks around me room nekked! ::snickers:: Hope you enjoyed!

**Fiwen: **Thanks! I'm glad! ::wink::

**Wind Runner: **Hehe, sorry kept ya waitin for so long! Hope you enjoyed! ::smiles::

**kyle(tankeyone@hotmail.com): **Well, here is a change! I seriously had no idea that guys read my fics! Even if it is just one…it's still a privilege ::smiles:: Thank you so much for your kind words on my stories! And I know what you mean! I actually have already started an original story…not much has been done with it, but I know where I'm going with it at least hehe, hope you enjoyed! ::grin::

**Rubberbandman: **Hey, thanks! I have often stayed up WAY too long finishing fics myself, hehe. I hope you enjoyed this chap! ::smiles::

**Dark Angel 452: **Lol yay, a patient waiter! Were you really patient? Lol! I'm glad you like my fics! And I hope you enjoyed this chap! ::wink::

**StarzOfPromise: **Hehe, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I'm sorry took so long ::sigh:: Hope you enjoyed! ::smiles::

**Arwen: **LOL! Your review cracked me up! Yesh Imma back! Awww, thanks! I feel I have kinda grown a little in the fiction world! And am enjoying every second of it ::smiles:: thanks for reviewing! And I hope you enjoyed! ::smiles::

**Crystal: **Awwww, thank you! I'm glad you like my story! And I hope you enjoyed this chap! ::smiles::

**Tap-dancing Hobbit: **Awwww, I'M SO SORRY!!! ::cries:: But alas…here is the update! ::smiles:: I hope you enjoyed! ::wink::


End file.
